


Cupcakes and Snow Balls

by mearcats



Series: The Most Wonderful Time [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mearcats/pseuds/mearcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been almost a year since her best friend left town after their disastrous hookup. Can Emma and Killian find their way back together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lzod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lzod/gifts).



> For lzod, who I'm afraid might punch me if I don't get these two lovebirds back to happy land soon. But hey, with a title like this, you know there's going to be fluff. They just have some stuff to work out first. And it's a multi-chapter!
> 
> Takes place almost a year after Hold the Real Pain and Pour the Champagne and a couple months before Marshmallows vs. Cinnamon. 
> 
> Unbeta'd. Will eventually have some tumblr prompt moments.

_ September 18, 2011 _

Emma sighed as she wiped down the counter. Another Sunday, another dinner with David and Mary Margaret. She loved her brother and sister-in-law, she really did. She even mostly enjoyed their weekly tradition of meeting up for a meal and dishing about that week’s happenings. However, the fact that it had been instituted in the wake of Killian’s departure...that appealed less. 

Oh, Killian. After their unfortunate hookup on New Year’s Eve — not because it hadn’t been great, because oh my god, had it ever been pleasurable — things had shifted. Emma felt the horror and embarrassment creep over her anew as she remembered his face, his “wanting to talk” the subsequent morning. While she could hardly delude herself into thinking he hadn’t wanted that night, wanted her that night, she had been pretty damn certain it was only for that night. And she couldn’t face him trying to kindly let her down. He was her best friend, and she just couldn’t deal with that, with being a pity fuck to him. 

Heading down the hallway to her bedroom to get dressed, she thought back to the girls’ night in February when she’d finally confessed to Elsa what had happened between her and Killian. 

They’d been out together, the six of them — Emma, Ruby, Elsa, Mulan, Belle, and Merida (Mary Margaret had bailed on them for a couple’s game night with Anna and Kristoff) — when Emma had finally broken. Ruby had been needling her for weeks about the sudden lack of Killian-and-Emma Instagram posts and wondering at her sudden availability for hanging out regularly. 

_ They had been drinking pretty heavily down at the Rabbit Hole for around three hours when Ruby finally honed in on her. “So, Emma, whatever happened to lover boy? I haven’t seen Jones sniffing around your house for a while now. Hard to believe anything could tear him away…” All of this was said with a positively lupine grin and an accompanying (perfectly arched) raised eyebrow.  _

_ “Nothing, Ruby. It’s fine.” _

_ “I’m sure, buttercup, but I was more curious about why he bailed on town. I heard he’s gone back to England, but he and I don’t exactly keep up with each other these days,” she said, reaching out for Mulan’s hand and squeezing gently.  _

_ Emma stopped, nearly spilling her double whiskey and coke, the glass’ contents sloshing over the side from the force of its fall onto the table. “What? Killian’s gone?!” Elsa and Belle looked at her sympathetically, while all the others except Ruby averted their gaze.  _

_ The tall brunette was incredulous. “You didn’t know?! It was all the gossip down at the diner for days when he headed out last week. He told Granny he had gotten a job in-” Mulan had grabbed Ruby’s arm and was digging her nails into her girlfriend’s arm, having noticed Emma’s distress. _

_ Bile was rising in her throat. “Excuse me, I need to go outside for a minute,” she managed to croak before all but running out the bar’s door. Chest heaving, she leaned against the side of the building willing the tears not to flow. _

_ “Emma, honey?” Elsa’s kind, melodious voice echoed over to her, and she felt her friend’s gentle hand on her shoulder. _

_ “I, I didn’t know.”  _

_ Elsa’s hand drew soothing patterns on her back. “I’m sorry. We thought you knew, since Killian is your best friend.”   _

_ “We slept together. On New Year’s Eve.” Emma looked at Elsa defiantly, daring her to judge.  _

_ The only look that met her was one of paradoxically puzzled understanding. “Forgive me, Em, but I was under the impression that that was, er, the norm?” _

_ “No. We weren’t together. Not like that, just-” _

_ “So what happened?”  _

_ “You want details?!” Emma’s incredulity managed to halt the tears. _

_ Elsa let out a musical but unmocking laugh. “No, dear. I’m just wondering why that was a problem. You two were such good friends. It seemed like you could have talked about anything.” _

_ “I’m in love with Killian.” Emma had given up on denial, on pretending her feelings for the Irishman were just friendliness or a crush. _

_ “I’m still failing to see the issue.” _

_ “He didn’t feel the same way about me.” She managed to say this, even as she began wailing. Elsa pulled her into her arms. _

_ “Emma, he worshipped the ground you walk on. I’m fairly certain he still does.” _

_ “Earlier in the evening, before we hooked up, he talked about you wanting to set him up with Anna. And he’s dated Ruby, and Ariel, and I’m nothing like either of them-” _

_ “Oh, love, no. Don’t do this to yourself.” Emma hiccupped on Elsa’s shoulder. “I mentioned setting him up with Anna...in June. Then I realized that you two were, well, whatever you are. And Anna introduced me to Kristoff just days after that.”  _

_ “Oh,” she said in a small voice.  _

_ “Have you considered that he has feelings for you? I mean, you were dating Jefferson for a while, and before that was Graham…” _

_ “Oh, god, do you think he did? He texted me after, wanting to talk. I thought he was going to tell me he just wanted to be friends. I couldn’t handle it, so I was doing the whole ‘ignore it until I can deal’ thing.” Emma covered her face with her hands, realization crashing over her. All his little gestures, his kindness, those occasional looks when he thought she wasn’t looking back.  _

_ “Emma, I’m certain of it.” _

_ “I need to go.” _

_ “I’ll go in and tell the others you’ve left.” _

_ “You’re amazing. Oh — could you not tell Ruby? I love her, but she’s…” _

_ “She has a tendency to be rather loud and meddlesome, yes? I understand. And your secret is safe with me.” A pause, and then, “Though I think it may have only been a secret from you and Killian. And your brother.” _

_ Emma let out a laugh at that. “Thank you. For listening and everything.” _

_ “Anytime.” Elsa smiled as Emma made her way across the street, heading home for the night.  _

Emma shook her head as she pulled on her comfortable button-up shirt and tucked it into her jeans. It had taken her almost a month to summon the nerve to email Killian after that night. When she had it had been brief. 

**Hey, Jones. I’m sorry I bailed on you and didn’t answer any of your texts. It was supremely uncool of me. I hear you’ve left, and I wish I had the chance to say goodbye. I know that’s my fault, but I am sorry.**

She had been a nervous wreck for the three days it had taken him to respond. 

**Swan! I was surprised but glad to hear from you. My apologies for taking my time in responding; work has been insanely busy. I’m currently staying with Liam and Tink since this assignment is temporary and the company will be moving me around. I’ll actually be heading to Australia next week, and I think they intend to keep me there for a few months.**

After that, they had cautiously begun exchanging emails around once a week. She ascertained that he hadn’t moved away for good, and he got her to agree to water his plants. She told him occasional anecdotes about Storybrooke life, and he told her all about Sydney, then Canberra, and then Melbourne. While the topics were never serious, there was nonetheless a measure of relief in talking again.

It had been over a week since she heard from him. Emma wasn’t exactly worried, she told herself as she tugged her boots on. There could be any number of explanatio-

Then, a loud knock interrupted her train of thought. 

Since she had planned on driving over to the Nolan-Blanchard home and everyone knew it was family dinner night, she was rather confused as she pulled open the door. 

Killian Jones stood on the other side of the open door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killian's perspective on past events and on his reunion with Emma.

Killian Jones was nervous. His hand fidgeted against the wheel of the rental car, and the foot not occupied pressing the gas pedal was tapping arhythmically. After more than six months in Australia, he was headed back to Storybrooke. He’d been calm as he disembarked from his flight in Portland’s tiny airport, positively serene as he’d collected his luggage filed the paperwork for the vehicle. But now, with barely an hour left until he would see Emma Swan again, his nerves were definitely getting the better of him.

He hoped this went better than the last time he’d seen her in person. 

He hadn’t seen Emma since the morning of January 1st. Right after they’d shared a passionate, glorious night that he’d assumed would be the start of a beautiful relationship. 

Hope had grown in him when they’d been snowed in on New Year’s Eve.  Then Killian had kissed her, or she’d kissed him. He wasn’t sure it mattered who initiated it (it had felt so very inevitable). They had fallen into bed quickly. Done amazing, fun things that one generally didn’t do with a platonic best friend. His heart had soared, only to crash explosively when she informed him the next morning that it was a one-time thing.

Killian had been devastated. He had been intrigued since he met Emma in 2007 and infatuated since they’d begun spending time together. He had believed her uninterested. After all, she had dated Jefferson. And Graham not long before they had become friends. Graham, who had died too soon, and whose bootlaces Emma still wore around her wrist. So he had done his best to move on with his life, dating other women (even having a brief, ill-considered relapse fling with Ruby after Victor Whale left). He had thought himself fairly successful, too.

Then, at a Christmas Eve party at Elsa’s, he’d seen Emma looking at him with something new. Lust. Want. Desire. Killian was by no means a stranger to being on the receiving end of such looks, but from Emma it had been heady. The next week had consisted of cute, fumbling flirtation that had culminated in a disastrous ruin of a night.

Emma hadn’t talked to him after that night. He’d sent her text after text for a week, asking to meet and talk. One couldn’t simply have a one-night stand with one’s friend. Best friends don’t just disappear, couldn’t disappear. Or so he’d thought. After a week, he’d taken the hint and wrapped himself in his hurt. She clearly wanted nothing more to do with him, and he had no desire to become some kind of stalker. 

His job had been his safe haven. No questions from Dave about why he was so glum, no intrusions from Ruby or her infernal grandmother. Just good, honest work. Then, like manna from the heavens, a miracle from the job gods above had descended from corporate. The head of the Storybrooke division of his company planned to retire in autumn, and he’d been tapped to replace the man. The powers-that-be wanted younger blood, fresher ideas. The offer had been contingent on him traveling to the head office in London and some of the facilities in Australia, as they frequently did business with the Storybrooke one. He’d eagerly accepted, glad to have an opportunity to escape Maine for a while, to get away from the whole Emma mess (the mess of his confused emotions). 

Killian had boarded a London-bound flight Februrary 1. It had been balm for his soul to see Liam and Tink there, spending all of his free time with the brother and sister-in-law he hadn’t seen in far too long. He’d been ecstatic to learn he’d be an uncle by the end of October. He’d been able to unburden about his unrequited love for Emma Swan, his brother angry at the woman and Tink sympathetic. 

Then in March, Emma had emailed him. It had been brief; there had been no questions, no fussy sentimentality, no confessions of love. But there had been an apology. Not for saying what she did, but for running away from him afterward.

It took him three days to respond. He’d forgiven her many, many cups of lovingly prepared tea ago. That wasn’t the issue. Killian simply didn’t know how to proceed. He’d gone through draft after draft, his words uncharacteristically failing him. Some attempts had been too sappy, and others sounded angry. Finally, he’d emulated her tone, attaching no queries, but leaving an opening for further communication.

Once he had gone on to Australia, they’d begun communicating again. While they had hardly poured their hearts out to each other over those missives, it had begun to mend their friendship. And occasionally, a line or two gave him hope that she might feel more for him. He’d attempted to go out with interested parties a couple of times while he’d been away, but he’d found both evenings dull, his companions not who he wanted to be with. 

He was in love with Emma Swan. Killian was beyond thinking it was just some schoolboy crush or a platonic friendship. Not that he couldn’t be content with her friendship if that’s all she felt for him, but he was a Jones, and he stood by the Jones boys’ motto. Tink had whispered it to him as he’d gotten on the plane to Australia, “A man unwilling to fight for what he wants gets what he deserves.”

Killian had completed his company-mandated training in the last week of August but had been enjoying some time off. And then he’d gotten an email from Elsa a couple weeks ago. She’d mentioned that Emma seemed lonely and confessed that she knew how much she missed him, and couldn’t he please come home and make Emma smile again?

He’d booked his ticket home that very evening. 

Killian pulled himself out of his thoughts and memories as he pulled into his driveway.  All he had to do was deposit his luggage and take a quick shower, and then he could make his way over to Emma’s. He knew from the emails they’d exchanged that tonight was dinner at Dave’s and Mary Margaret’s. If all went according to plan, he would be able to tag along. He’d missed his friends, meddling as they could be at times.

\---

As soon as he stepped out of the shower, he began panicking. What if Emma didn’t want to see him? What if surprising her was the worst plan of all time? What if he said something stupid and cocked it up again? What if his outfit was bloody stupid, and what if-

He needed to calm down. Looked like he’d be walking to Emma’s. That would be soothing. Yeah. Alas, Storybrooke was not a terribly large town. He’d made it all the way to her apartment in fifteen minutes and hadn’t broken a sweat. Well, except for his palms. Those were  _ horribly _ sweaty.  

Praying that he didn’t ruin everything, he walked up and knocked on her door. 

And waited.

Finally, after what felt like hours, the door was wrenched open, and Emma Swan stood there before him. 

His eyes drank her in, her casual attire, her messy bun, every little thing he’d missed. He chanced a look at her face and found her gaping at him open-mouthed. 

Killian swallowed nervously. “Swan, if you’re not careful, your face might freeze like tha— oof!” 

What would undoubtedly have become rambling was cut off abruptly by Emma throwing herself into his arms. It only took him a couple seconds to recover, wrap his arms around his best friend, and bury his face in her golden mane. 

Killian Jones was home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprises, and dinner with friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the third chapter! I probably won't be able to update as frequently now that I'm back at work (I miss you already, Xmas vacation). I'll do my best to update twice a week until this is done.

After recovering from the surreal feeling of seeing Killian Jones on her doorstep, Emma knew she really had no choice but to throw herself into his arms. If only to keep him from saying something unbearably stupid. Yeah, that’s what she was going with. Just preventing further stupidity.

God, she’d missed him.

A few minutes passed in silence as they hugged each other tightly. Finally, she managed to pull herself out of his embrace. Seeing the awed, joyful look on his face, she smiled. “Killian! You’re here! Do you want to come in? I was just getting ready to leave, but I can call-”

Killian smiled — hugely — back her. “That’s not necessary. I know it’s dinner night with your charming brother and sister...I was actually hoping to tag along, if that’s okay with you.” He met her eyes almost shyly. Definitely hopefully.

“Oh my god, of course. I just need to grab my bag and we can go.” She turned to go back inside, and Killian followed her.

“Er, should I have stopped for anything?” He realized belatedly that it might be bad form to show up without so much as a bottle of wine.

“Of course not! When did you get in?” Her raised voice echoed as she yelled from her room in the back of the apartment.

“Just earlier, actually. I- I wanted to surprise you and David and Mary Margaret. I hope that’s okay.”

She popped her head out and grinned. “More than okay. David may be broken hearted you weren’t his first stop, but he’ll have to deal.”

He returned her smile, though it faded a bit as he scratched behind his ear. “Indeed he will. I was, uh, hoping we would have a chance to talk actually.” He looked sheepish and a little afraid of her response.

Emerging from her room, purse over her shoulder, Emma reached out and touched his forearm gently. “I know. I think that’s a good idea, too. Today might not be the best day, though. Aren’t you jet-lagged?”

“Hell yes. But I think I can still carry a conversation, especially one we need to have.”

“Whoa, don’t worry. I definitely think we need to talk, I just don’t think now is the right time. David and Mary Margaret are expecting us — well, me — and I think we’d both handle this talk better if exhaustion isn’t a factor.” Emma’s eyes bored into Killian’s, looking concerned.

He sighed. “You’re right. I was getting ahead of myself. And defensive. Sorry, Swan.”

She smiled a little and elbowed him lightly in the side. “Hey, no problem, Jones. We’ll deal with it. But first, we eat Mary Margaret and David out of house and home.”

Killian couldn’t help it; he let out a deep laugh at that. Swinging an arm around her shoulders, he continued to chuckle, “Gods, lass, I’ve missed you.”

“And I you,” she returned the quick embrace and looked up at him. “Now, do we drive or walk?”

\---

They pulled up to the sidewalk outside David’s and Mary Margaret’s house in Emma’s Bug less than ten minutes later. Emma had found it difficult to focus on driving, and she’d frequently glanced over at where Killian sat in the passenger seat. Every time she did, she found him looking back warmly.

Emma grinned as they walked up to the front door. “Okay, now follow my lead.”

He couldn’t hold back a roguish look of his own. “As you wish.” He followed closely behind her as she quietly opened the door and sneaked in. He let out a small giggle, and she put her index finger to her lips as she whipped around to glare at him light-heartedly.

David and Mary Margaret were standing in the kitchen chatting amiably as they finished up preparing what appeared to be tacos. Motioning for Killian to stay put, Emma stepped out from the hallway into the open area where their friends were. “Hey, guys, I brought you a surprise!” She laughed as her brother and his wife both jumped.

“Jesus, Emma! I could have stabbed myself. Was that the fucking surprise?” Mary Margaret clucked at her husband’s language and turned to raise an eyebrow at her sister-in-law.

“Yes, Emma, do tell. What’s this surprise, since it clearly isn’t beer or a puppy?” Mary Margaret couldn’t quite hide the smile threatening to creep out.

“Well, I was driving over, and I might have found this idiot on my way…” She smirked teasingly while dramatically gesturing for Killian to emerge from his hiding spot.

David’s stupefaction was incredibly gratifying. Mary Margaret recovered more quickly, running to hug their friend. “You’re back! You’re back for good, aren’t you? You absolutely have to stay for dinner.”

David finally awoke from his stupor and went over to Killian, who held out his hand for his friend to shake. Instead, the former took the proffered hand and tightly embraced Killian. Their hug went on long enough for Emma to comment to her sister-in-law, “Are you sure you’re glad he’s back? The competition for David’s affection has returned.”

The brunette smirked. “I’ll let them cuddle a little bit. Eventually David will get tired of the scruff and come back to me.” The last was said with a dramatic sigh.

Noticing that they were being mocked, the men finally separated, each glaring at the giggling women. Killian sniffed faux-imperiously. “Mate, I’m saddened that it’s the extra hair that has put you off. Mary Margaret, I’m going to start shaving, and Dave will be mine.”

The man in question grinned, looked at his wife mischievously, and pressed a loud, smacking kiss to his friend’s cheek.

The Irishman sighed and grinned at Emma and Mary Margaret. “Oh, he’s dreamy!” A theatrical hand was placed over his heart.

The latter of the two women laughed with joy. “Oh, Killian, we’ve missed you.”

“Aye, and I’ve missed you both desperately.” This was said sincerely.

“All right, everyone, time for dinner! Help me get everything to the table, then we can eat. Killian, you sit next to Emma.”

“And don’t try anything funny with my sister, Jones!” David snorted, missing both his friend and his sister turning red as they took their seats. Mary Margaret, on the other hand, raised an eyebrow.

The four sat down to the dinner, Killian regaling them with tales of his travels while they ate. As they cleared the table, talk turned to his plans for the week. “All I have to do until Monday is recover from jet lag and make sure Storybrooke hasn’t gone to to hell without my presence.”

“That sounds idyllic,” David commented slyly. “In fact, so idyllic that we should probably find something for you to do.”

“Why do I feel you have something specific in mind? And no, I won’t help you clean your gutters, Dave.”

Emma listened to her brother’s and friend’s verbal sparring with a smile. David snorted. “No, idiot-”

“Back less than four hours and I’m already being insulted.

“And if you’ll stop interrupting me, _asshat_ , I’ll ask you. I was going to drive Emma to the airport for her conference, but something came up at work. Is there any chance you could take her? I know you just made that drive, but it would be a big help.”

“Um, was anyone going to inform me or ask me what I wanted?” Emma asked in exasperation. David looked mildly chagrined, while Mary Margaret crossed her arms and raised a reprimanding brow at her husband.

“Lass, if you’d rather find other transport, that’s fine. I don’t want you to feel you have to…” Killian trailed off, looking at Emma in  embarrassment and worry.

She quickly moved to reassure him. “Oh, no, it’s fine. I mean, as long as it works for you. I know you have the rental car to return, so I’m not sure how that would work. I was just giving David shit.” She squeezed his hand under the table, sure her brother and sister-in-law couldn’t see the gesture.

He squeezed back quickly and then dropped her hand. “Well, I could drive the rental car down, and you could drive my vehicle. Then I can return with her.”

Mary Margaret was looking at them contemplatively. “Her? Is your car a girl, Killian?”

“Yes, one whom I ride frequently.” He winked at his friend, who looked aghast for a moment before laughing.

“You are a scoundrel, aren’t you? Don’t reply to that,” she said quickly when he opened his mouth to respond, undoubtedly to make another innuendo. “Well, it sounds like everything is settled.”

The siblings, shaking their heads in amusement, quickly agreed. After generous helpings of pear pie, Emma and Killian made ready to depart. Compliments were given to the hosts and the men made plans to hang out during the week.

Getting back into the car, Emma turned to Killian. “Sorry I didn’t tell you about my trip. It’s this ‘sheriffs and peace-keeping officers’ thing in Billings. I didn’t really have a chance to mention it.”

He smiled a little. “It’s fine, love. I wish had the chance to ride to the airport together, but you’re right. Sleep is necessary before I have any sort of intelligent conversation. I’m basically about to start talking about books dancing to unicorn music.”

She laughed, then sobered. “Are you sure you’ll be okay to drive me there? I can leave my car in short-term parking if I need to. I get back on Thursday evening.”

“I’d be more than happy to give you a lift. And unless you have other arrangements made, perhaps I could pick you up as well?”

“Elsa was going to, but I can give her the night off.” She smiled gratefully at him.

“Excellent. And, I was thinking that if you’re willing, we could, er, hang out on Friday?”

She noticed his discomfort out of the corner of her eye. Pulling up to his driveway, she stopped the car. “What does this ‘hanging out’ entail?” Emma smirked.

“Don’t smirk at me, young lady. I meant nothing nefarious.”

“God, you’re like 300, aren’t you?”

“Excuse me, Swan. I am 32, a perfectly respectable age. _Anyway_ , as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I was thinking either Chinese food or pizza at my place. And then we can have that long overdue chat, yes?”

Emma bit her lip, hesitating a moment. Then she nodded. “Sounds like a plan.”

“Excellent.”

“Now go to sleep, Jones. Before you turn into a pumpkin.”

“I’m not Cinderella,” he pouted. He looked adorably disgruntled, his dark hair rumpled and forget-me-not eyes looking slightly sullen. And very sleepy.

“No, that would make you the carriage, ass. Seriously, you need to get in bed before you fall asleep in the Bug.”

“That would be tragic. My very comfortable bed awaits. G’night, Swan.”

“Good night, Jones.”

\---

The next morning, Killian and Emma pulled up to the airport. He accompanied her inside, ignoring her protests to lift her carry-on. They arrived at the entrance to the security check, where Emma took her bag from him and smiled at her friend. “I’ll text you when I land.”

“Good. And you can text or call at any time during your trip, if you’d like.”

“I’ll do that.”

She turned to leave when he grabbed her arm gently. “Emma. I’ll miss you.”

 _Oh god, he’s so heartbreakingly attractive like this_ , she thought, heart beating rapidly as she stared at his earnest face. “I’ll miss you, too. But I’ll see you soon.”  She turned again.

“One more thing, Emma.”

“Yeah?”

“I thought of you every day we were apart.”

She smiled. “Good.”

Finally ready to leave, she lifted her bag onto her shoulder. She had walked a few steps before she rapidly turned back, ran up to Killian and pecked him on the cheek before rounding the corner out of his line of vision.

He stood there staring at the place she had stood, rubbing at the place her lips had touched. Thursday. He could make it until Thursday.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our protagonists have a long overdue talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A million thanks to [FreyReh](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh) for beta'ing this chapter! 
> 
> This is a behemoth of a chapter, but splitting it up just didn't work. I hope you enjoy it! I also want to say thank you to everyone who has read, commented and sent kudos. It means so much to me.

_September 23, 2011_

It was Friday, and Emma was due to arrive at Killian’s apartment in less than an hour. He ran his hand through his hair and then tried to smooth it back down. He hadn’t seen Emma since Monday morning, when she’d left for her conference. The universe had clearly frowned upon his plans to pick her up from the airport. Mid-Thursday afternoon, his refrigerator had kicked the bucket, threatening not only his newly purchased groceries but leaking coolant everywhere. He’d been able to contract Marco, Storybrooke’s only handyman, to fix it, but there was no way he would have been capable of dealing with that and getting to Portland in a timely fashion. Elsa had been the one to retrieve Emma after all.

That left him here at 6:18, with forty-two minutes until Emma was due to arrive. He had a completely clean apartment and had seen to his own grooming as well. He wasn’t nervous, no, not a bit. It wasn’t as though he planned to tell his Swan how he felt about her. Killian knew they had plenty to work through, but he needed her to know. He hoped she felt the same, but even if she didn’t...it was time for honesty. They had texted frequently and even talked a couple of times during her visit to Billings, but those had been superficial (if fun) conversations about what the town was like, how strange her fellow sheriffs were, and god, didn’t people from Montana get tired of mountains?

 _Oh, bloody hell, a grand total of thirty seconds have passed_ , he thought mutinously. He had to do something, anything, to distract himself so he wouldn’t go mad waiting for Emma.

Deciding to get a head start on things, Killian put in the order for takeout and ran to pick it up from Fa King’s Restaurant. It was a joy to no longer have to go over to Misthaven to get Chinese food, but it really was a wonder that Ruby and Mulan had managed to get together, their respective (intimidating) grandmothers running two of Storybrooke’s three restaurants. He noted that he’d managed to while away quite a bit of time, unpacking the takeout carriers onto his counter at 6:52.  Good, just eight more minutes. Oh god, what if Emma was running late? He wasn’t sure he could handle-

Killian gave a sigh of relief at the knock on his door that he immediately recognized as Emma. Opening the door, he smiled. “Swan! Get in here. There’s Chinese food to be consumed.”

Emma grinned back. “That’s what I like to hear, Jones.” Lifting the six-pack in her hands a little, she added, “I brought beer.”

“Good choice.” He motioned for her to proceed into the kitchen.

She nodded and said nothing further, though there was an air of expectation in the room. He couldn’t help but feel she was waiting for him to say something further.

“So…” God, normally he was an eloquent sort of fellow. _What is wrong with me?_

Emma laughed at his awkward attempt at starting the conversation. “Indeed. So. How about we eat first and have a beer or two before we actually start talking? I’m starving. And I imagine it’ll be easier to say some of the things we need to with a little help from Mr. Sam Adams.”

He huffed a little laugh to convey his relief and agreement. “Liquid courage, eh? That sounds like an excellent plan. I may have gone slightly overboard and ordered half the menu, but who doesn’t love leftovers?” He dished their plates while Emma opened the tops of the bottles. They settled in to eat, chatting easily about her day, the refrigerator disaster from the day before, and which state had the creepiest sheriffs (apparently it was Missouri). After they took their dishes to the sink and placed them in the dishwasher, they headed to the living room, fresh beers in hand.

Plopping onto one side of the leather couch, Killian fought off the urge to pick at the label on his beer. Damn nervous tic would give him away in no time. He risked a glance over at Emma, who while not on the far end of the couch, had left a full seat between them. She seemed to realize what he was thinking, as she spoke quickly to reassure him. “I’m not trying to distance myself here, at least not like that. I just want us to be able to talk without getting distracted.”

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Swan, are you afraid I’ll prove too distracting for you to handle?” He accompanied his words with a flick of his tongue and a waggle of his brow.

She rolled her eyes. “Please,” she said derisively even as her eyes gleamed with interest. Her face became serious once again. “I just want us to be able to talk like adults this time and not fuck up. You’re my best friend, and I don’t want anything to screw that up. Like my mouth.”

Killian tried not to make the innuendo, he really did. “Your mouth, eh? I can think of-” Emma pressed a finger to his lips, intent on making his words stop.

“You know what I mean, weirdo. No more innuendo until we’ve done the serious talking, okay?”

“Aye, lass, you have my word. I’ll even pinkie swear if  you insist.”

She finally smiled back at him. “Good. But that’s not necessary, you over-grown child.”

“So…”

“So we banged,” Emma blurted out in a hurry. He snickered a little at how red she went, even as he himself felt a blush a creep over the tips of his ears.

“That we did. And if you don’t mind my saying so, it was bloody brilliant.”

Still clearly embarrassed, she muttered back at him. “Yes, it was.”

Lifting his right hand, he scratched behind his ear. “But that’s not the issue, is it? While we’re clearly adept at pleasing each other physically, it was the bit after that wasn’t so pleasant. At least for me.”

Emma looked distressed. “It wasn’t for me either. I know it was mostly me with everything-”

Killian could only imagine he looked as confused as he felt. “What do you mean it was mostly you?”

“Well, I basically kicked you out of my apartment after jumping your, um, bones, and then I ignored you after. I’m sorry if you felt pressured to be with me, and that I didn’t handle it very gracefully.”

He was aghast. “Pressured to be with you? Emma, are you insane? I’ve wanted you since we met.” He paused and took the moment to meet her eyes, those beautiful emerald eyes that had been haunting him for the last four years. “And since we became friends, I more than _wanted_ you. I wanted _you_. I-” He cut himself off in frustration, acutely aware he wasn’t communicating as effectively as he wished to.

In spite of his perceived failure to express himself, Emma sounded breathless. “You wanted to be with me?”

“Of course, how could I not?” Turning towards her, he reached across the distance between them to take her hand. “Emma, I was — and am — crazy about you.”

Her hand squeezed his briefly, and then she covered her face with both palms. “Oh god. I’m such an idiot.”

“I assure you you’re not, but perhaps you could enlighten me as to why you think that’s the case?”

Emma had pulled her knees up and was hugging them, her face buried and her voice muffled. “I thought you were just horny? And that you were going to tell me it was just a casual thing.”

He snorted. “Why? Did I do something somewhere along the line to make you think I would sleep with my best friend and then tell her it was just a spot of fun?” He was trying desperately to keep his frustration out of his voice, but he wasn’t sure he was succeeding.

Apparently not. Emma lifted her eyes, and they were wide with concern and hurt. “You had just finished talking about how you wanted Elsa to set you up with Anna. And how you’d had a fling with Ruby after she and Victor broke up. You were mostly talking about how long it had been since you’d gotten laid, actually.”

Killian groaned and ran his bad through his hair. “God, I’m such a wanker. Why did you go to bed with me after all that rubbish I said?”

“Honestly?” She smiled weakly at him and he nodded to encourage her to continue. “I was a little tipsy, and I thought it was all I’d ever get.”

“All you’d ever get?” _What could the daft woman possibly mean? I’d give her everything if she let me._

“Uh, yeah. I had realized I had the world’s biggest crush on you. And I don’t know if you know this,” Emma’s voice had turned sarcastic, “but you’re kind of attractive. And you date people like Ruby, who are tall and have big tits, and I-” Her voice had broken and her eyes welled up with tears, and Killian’s heart broke for her.

“Emma, love, you’re the one I wanted then, and the one I want now. And my type? It’s actually brave women who don’t mind giving me shit when they think my ego is running away with me.”

She let out a watery laugh. “Really? Though I guess that fits both Ruby and me.”

“Aye, you’re both amazing women. Though I must say, I’ve found myself more partial to blondes with green eyes over the last few years.” His voice had gone low as he tried to soothe the woman next to him. They had moved closer, and he reached out for her hand. He smiled when he felt her gently take his proffered hand and squeeze it.

Emma leaned her head on his shoulder for a moment, allowing him to press a quick kiss to her hair. She pulled back but left her hand in his. “We certainly did a great job communicating, huh?”

He gave a self-deprecating chuckle. “That we did.”

“I’m sorry, you know. For assuming what I did. And for not responding to any of your texts or calls after that. I was so worried about messing up our friendship that I ended up nearly destroying it.”

“No, Swan, it’s fine. Or at least it is now. And I’m sorry I left without saying anything. I should have gone to the station or something, tried harder-”

“No, Killian, you don’t have to apologize for that. It’s just, it’s just-” She took a deep breath, as if to summon the strength to continue. “Everyone leaves. Everyone I care about ends up leaving. And I couldn’t bear it if you had left...”

He let out a huge sigh. “Christ, and then I left. I’m so sorry, Emma. I don’t know exactly what you mean when you say that everyone leaves, and we don’t even have to talk about it right now, but I’m sorry I hurt you.”

There was a long pause, and then she spoke. “His name was Neal. He was my first love, and I started dating him when I was seventeen. I had just been adopted by Ingrid a few years before, and she and Ruth had just gotten married the year before.” Emma had said all of this in one breath, seemingly trying to get it out before her nerve ran out. He squeezed her hand lightly. “I was still doing the whole ‘testing boundaries’ thing, and I wasn’t as careful as I should have been, in _a lot_ of ways. I got pregnant.”

Killian was stunned, but managed to nod. “But you- that is, there’s no- I guess I’m trying to ask what happened, my love?”

She turned to glance at him with a small smile at the endearment. “I told Neal, and he freaked out. He ran off for a couple of weeks. Completely fell of the face of the planet. By the time he came back, I had miscarried. Maybe he would have stepped up, but I never found out. And we didn’t really have much to say to each other after that. Then I went to college and never moved back to Minnesota.”

“God, Emma, I’m so sorry. I can’t even begin to imagine that kind of loss. And I can’t speak to what kind of man he is today, but I don’t know how he could live without regretting his behavior.” He extricated his hand from hers to place his arm around her shoulders and pull her closer. She snuggled into him, burying her face in his neck.

“I didn’t really date much after that, at least not seriously. Not until Graham, and then he died. I know he didn’t exactly mean to leave, but he did. Is it bad that I was angry at him for that for a long time?”

“No, lass. I was angry at Milah for dying too. She was the light of my life, and then she died, and I wished I had died too. Especially since the whole mess meant that my hand was fucked up.”

“Oh, Killian. I’m so sorry.” She lifted her head to meet his eyes.

He leaned his forehead against hers. “It’s in the past. My therapist said anger is part of grieving, so we must have been doing something right.”

She snorted at him. “If you say so. Felt like shit though.”

“Aye, that it did.”

“Killian?”

“Yes, love?”

“I don’t really notice your hand unless you mention it. Does it hurt?”

He contemplated her question. “No, it doesn’t necessarily hurt. It’s just quite stiff and without proper exercises it can seize up. Don’t have the range of motion I used to, either.”

Emma smiled mischievously at him. “I certainly didn’t notice you having any trouble with motion on New Year’s Eve.”

“Christ, Emma! Warn a bloke before you say things like that.” His voice shook, and he quickly took the remaining gulp of his beer. He looked over at Emma’s beer and saw that it too was empty. “Want me to get us the last beers?”

“Sure, though I wouldn’t say no to something stronger.”

Killian went to the kitchen and retrieved the beers, as well as his flask of rum. “Here we go, love.”

“Cheers.” Emma had opened both the lids and handed him a bottle, clinking them together.

“Cheers.” He paused. “Milah was almost ten years older than I was. Did you know that?” She shook her head. “Aye, we met when I was 19, on leave from the Navy. She had served as well. She was divorced and had a son. He was a sweet lad, though I never saw him again after Milah passed away. He lived with his father. Somehow she saw something in the awkward boy I was then, and I loved her deeply. I proposed to her the minute I got out of the military. She agreed, and I started school. I had some credits that I’d earned in the Navy, which was nice, so it wasn’t supposed to take as long. Then we were in that accident, and she was gone. I don’t know how I managed to survive, but I channeled all my energy into my education after I transferred here. My hand was actually in really shitty shape until soon after I met you, when I found myself motivated to start physical therapy again.” He nodded and smiled at her.

Emma, who had been gently rubbing his leg, ceased to do so. He immediately felt the loss, her touch having both paradoxically soothed and electrified him all at once. He gave a sigh of relief when she wriggled back under his arm so that it was wrapped around her.

“Emma, I didn’t date much for a very long time, either. I had some flings and one-night stands, yes. Then I met you, and I wanted more. But at first you clearly wanted nothing to do with me, and I ended up dating Ruby. I’ve mentioned before that it was mostly physical, and it was. She was a good friend, and we had, er, fun together, but it never touched my heart. After you and I became friends, I realized I wanted more from you, but it didn’t seem like the right time. I’m sorry about the things I said and did when I was trying to get past my feelings for you.”

“It doesn’t matter now.” She stopped, and looked up at him. “Or does it? I know I hurt you, and you might have moved on…”

Killian smiled down at the woman in his arms, gently pulling her closer. “Aye, love, I won’t deny that I was hurt. And I hope that we can be better about talking when we have problems in the future. But I think we can put it behind us if you’re willing.”

“The future, huh?”

“Yes, the future. Hopefully one that involves us spending a good deal of time together in various platonic and romantic ways.”

Emma took a deep breath and looked back at him. “Killian, I want that more than I can say. _So much_. But I think there are still a couple big things I haven’t told you, and some things we still need to work out.”

He tried not to let his disappointment show. “Is that a no, then?”

“No! It’s not a no at all. I’m fairly sure it’ll be a yes soon. I just need a little more time, and I think we should get used to being in each other’s lives again.”

He nodded thoughtfully, hope surging in him again. “That makes sense. I care about you, and I want you to know that. But taking it slow is probably the best choice.”

She kissed him lightly on the lips. “Be patient with me?”

“I’m fairly certain I’d wait for you until the end of time, love.”

“Killian?”

“Yes?”

“It won’t be that long, I promise.”

\---

After what they would later dub The Conversation (yes, with capital letters), they sat in companionable silence, drinking the rum in his flask while the low sounds of some forgettable nature documentary played in the background.

Emma felt the emotional drain of their heart-to-heart begin to weigh on her...and her eyelids. She knew she wasn’t doing a particularly good job fighting off sleep when Killian finally spoke.

“Love, it’s quite late. You look like you’re about to drift off.”

She only buried her face in his shoulder in response. “Mmhmm. Warm. Cozy here.”

She felt his shoulder shaking with silent laughter. “Be that as it may, lass, isn’t it about time you get home? I can walk you if you’d like. I’ve had a bit too much rum to drive.”

“Can’t I just stay here, Killian?” Emma looked up at him, a frisson of fear gripping her stomach. _Why is he trying to get me to leave? Is he upset at me? I thought we were fine…_

He sighed. “Emma, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” His normally expressive blue eyes were guarded.

“Why is that?” To her relief, she sounded cold, her voice only conveying her growing anger and frustration and not the lump she felt growing in her throat.

“In case you don’t remember, last time we stayed together, we bolloxed up our friendship. We’ve just started talking again, and what we have is so fragile.”

“Seriously? You really think you’re so irresistible that I wouldn't be able to keep from throwing myself at you?” Her words were sharp, almost shrill. She certainly didn’t feel sleepy now.

“Emma...that’s not what I meant. I don’t want for us to fight. I just want us to make good decisions.”

“Killian, we’re not horny teenagers. I’m too exhausted for anything more than sleeping, even if we were in the mood at this point. Which I’m not.”

“But what about the morning? We may not be insatiable youths, but I haven’t touched a woman since you. While I know we can control ourselves, I just don’t see why we should put ourselves in temptation’s way.”

“At some point, I think we have to start trusting ourselves and each other to make the right decisions. And to live the ones we’ve already made. If we can’t do that, I don’t know how any kind of relationship would work between us.” Her voice cracked, tears now streaming down her face. “Can I just sleep on the fucking couch?”

He rubbed one temple in annoyance, frustration creeping through. “Why is this such a big deal, Emma?”

“Because I don’t want to be alone! I don’t want you to leave again! I mean, I’d be the one leaving, but you know what I’m trying to say.” To her mortification, she began crying in earnest, and she couldn’t seem to stop weeping now that she’d started.

All vexation melted from Killian’s face, as he pulled her into his arms and cradled her gently. “Ah, my love, I’m so sorry. Shh, shh. You don’t need to cry. Of course you can stay here, love.”  He ran his hands through her hair soothingly, trying to calm her. “I’m so sorry, my darling. I didn’t understand.”

She hiccupped at little. “I’m not trying to manipulate you. With the crying and all that.”

He held her more closely at that. “Jesus, Emma. I would never think that. What kind of people would have you believe tears are manipulation?”

Emma sighed and pulled away, wiping the tears from her face. “That’s probably one of those other stories for another time. I’m too tired right now.”

Killian gave a small snort. “Aye, and understandably. I’m fair exhausted myself.” He rubbed comforting circles on the small of her back and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before going to the linen closet to fetch a spare pillow and blanket for the couch. “I’ll take the couch and you can have the bed, lass.”

Emma’s emotions were raw, and she could hear the whispers of doubt in her mind telling her that he’d only reject her again. But she had to try. “Wait, Killian...could you hold me?”

His eyes softened, and he lifted her hand to his lips and brushed a kiss across her knuckles. “Of course, love. Let’s go to bed.”

\---

Christ, he’d felt like a cad when Emma had begun crying. Killian ran a hand through his thoroughly disheveled hair and grimaced. He suspected she hadn’t spoken of some of the things she’d told him in years, if at all since they happened. And then he’d gone and behaved like a heel when she’d made herself vulnerable.

His internal self-directed tirade was interrupted by Emma emerging from his bathroom. She’d changed into the shorts and tee shirt and scrubbed her face clean. Her eyes were still red-rimmed, but smiled faintly at him. “You doing okay there, tiger?”

He grinned back tiredly. “Aye, lass. And you?”

“Aye aye, Captain.”

“Captain, eh?” He smirked and patted the spot on the bed next to him.

She slipped under the covers. He did the same and then turned onto his side, caressing Emma’s face. She faced him and wrapped her arm around his waist. “It seemed right. You are wearing your Pittsburgh Pirates shirt, and you’re definitely the captain of their fans out here.”

“My silly Swan.” He pressed a kiss to her nose, and she smiled and nestled into his chest. Killian couldn’t help but grin as he ran his hand down down her arm to rest on her waist. His love’s eyes drooped heavily.

“Emma. Before you fall asleep, I have a question.”

“Yeah?” Her answer was groggy.

“I’m happy to be patient, love. But what does that mean? Am I allowed to ask you on dates? Or kiss you?”

He felt her lips curving in a smile against his chest and quick kiss pressed to his sternum. “Yes. Now go to sleep, you dope.”

“As you wish.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions are made, so it's time to snuggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this chapter was going to be over 10k words, so I decided to split it up. But that means you'll likely get 2 updates in short order!

_September 24, 2011_

The sun was shining through the blinds into her eyes, and there was a warm presence at her back and an arm slung over her waist. Emma started, coming to wakefulness suddenly. The events of the previous evening rushed back in as she heaved a startled breath. Right. That was Killian behind her.

 _I don’t need to freak out. It’s not like we slept together. Not like that. And even if we had, he’s not leaving. He told me how much he cared_ , she thought a little frantically.

The hand at her hip tightened, and she felt Killian nuzzle her neck. She jumped.

“Emma, love, it’s too early for you to be thinking so loudly.”

“What?”

“Swan, I can hear you panicking from over here.” He moved to lie on his side, supporting himself on one muscular arm while the other remained tucked around her. His hand gently caressed her skin where the shirt she was wearing had ridden up.

Emma turned to face him, eyes wide. “Jones, there’s no way you could _actually_ hear me thinking, you jerk.” She made a valiant attempt at rolling her eyes.

He grinned back at her, though his eyes were concerned. “Quite the comeback.” She smacked his chest lightly. “I did hear you breathing a bit more quickly and heavily than you normally do. Is everything all right, lass?”

Seeing the worry on his face, she was able to calm down a little. Reaching out, she cupped his face with one hand. “Yeah. I kind of forgot where I was for a little bit.”

“As long as you remember now.”

“I dunno...what happened after we had dinner? I’m not sure I remember after that first beer.”

“WHAT?!” Killian’s face was horrified and he pulled away.

Emma broke down in laughter, unable to keep a straight face. “Oh my god, I’m sorry. I just couldn’t resist.”

“Emma Swan, you are an evil woman,” he huffed.

She chortled and then smiled gently. “Hey, I’m just trying to break old habits.” His eyes softened, even though he stuck out his bottom lip in a faux pout.

She couldn’t help it; she was only human. Her eyes flicked down to his lips. “Oh, pouty! Look at the lip. Gonna get it…” She kissed him fiercely, and his hand stilled before he recovered from his surprise to tangle it in her hair.

“I know  when you’re quoting me something, even if I don’t get it. And I’ll never object to good morning kisses.” He was _beaming_.

“I don’t know if I can spend so much time with someone who hasn’t seen the wonder that is Buffy the Vampire Slayer.”

“The 90s show?”

“Only the best show of all time.”

Killian raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Better than Chopped, _our_ show? Or the Office?”

“No comparison.”

“Hmm, then perhaps I’ll have to look into it, if it will please you.” He pulled her close so that she was half on top of him, his hand trailing through her hair.

“Mmm, you better.” She nestled into his neck and slipped her leg between his.

“Swan?”

“Yes?”

“Not that I wouldn’t be content to remain like this all day, but would you like some breakfast? I have some eggs and bacon, and I could make waffles.”

“Waffles?” As if to echo her words, her stomach growled loudly.

He chuckled. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Definitely. A girl might get the idea that you’re trying to impress her, though.” She smiled down at him flirtatiously.

“I bloody well am trying to impress you, you daft woman.” He reached up and kissed her tenderly. “We should probably get up so I can get started, then.”

“Fine, fine. I suppose it is for the greater good.” Emma reluctantly extricated herself from his embrace.

Killian grinned and echoed her words as he stood up. “Aye, the greater good. Now come, Swan. You can be my kitchen assistant.”

She followed after him, and if she did ogle his backside as she trailed after him, well, no one would judge her, would they?

\---

Together, they prepared their breakfast, though it was more of a brunch by the time they got around to eating it. They sat in silence as they consumed the bounty of bacon, eggs, and waffles, downing it with freshly brewed coffee.

Killian set his coffee mug down on the table. “What’s on your agenda for today, love?”

Emma swallowed the last of her syrup-drenched waffles and shrugged. “I didn’t really have much of a plan, honestly. I was kind of hoping to spend it hanging out with my best friend.”

“I suppose I could manage that, lass.”

“Oh, you thought I was talking about you? This is awkward, I’ll have to cancel with Elsa…” She winked at him cheekily.

“I see how it is, you saucy minx.” He rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

“Seriously, though, do you want to just hang out and watch Netflix?”

“I’m fairly certain you could convince me to do anything while you’re wearing my clothes, Swan.”

She swatted at him, and then reached for his hand. “Hot Fuzz, then?”

“Naturally.”

The two worked quickly to clear the table and wash the dishes. Afterward, they snuggled into the couch as Simon Pegg and Nick Frost thwarted crime in village England. Killian could remember many an afternoon or evening spent thusly before, this one distinguished only by the way he and Emma were wrapped around each other.

He cleared his throat, and she looked up at him questioningly. “No pressure intended, Emma, but I do have one further question from last night. Er, what are we going to tell people?”

She paused, the hand that had been caressing his chest coming to a halt over his heart. “I was thinking we wouldn’t say anything right now?”

His shoulders slumped, and he lifted a hand to scratch behind his ear. “I suppose we could do that.”

Emma softened at the dejection practically oozing from his pores. “Hey, hey, please don’t be upset. I just thought that until we figured things out, we could just keep it between us. You said yourself last night that what we have is fragile. I really don’t want everyone we know in this goddamn town coming in and offering their opinions on something that’s none of their business.”

Killian perked up, then looked at her suspiciously. “Are you sure you’re not just trying to avoid telling your brother?”

She blushed and ducked her head. “I also really, really don’t want to deal with David.” He snickered, then quieted when she reminded him that his best friend likely wouldn’t be pleased to hear of the latest development in his relationship with Emma.

“Oh, god, he still thinks we hardly talk, doesn’t he?”

“I’m afraid so.”

“We’re going to have to skulk around Storybrooke, aren’t we?”

“Yep.”

He pushed back the lock of dark hair that had fallen over his forehead. Emma stared at him affectionately as she smoothed his hair. “It should only be for a little while, Killian.”

“In the meantime, would you be interested in heading a couple towns over for a date? I was thinking dinner, and maybe dancing or a movie.”

“I’d love that.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A horrible, no-good, very bad date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where it begins to earn its rating, and I may up it, actually.

_October 14, 2011_

As fate would have it, the next couple of weeks became unexpectedly busy for both Killian and Emma. He took up his new role as manager for the Storybrooke division of his company, and the brisker weather was clearly making people act out, so Emma found herself more occupied than usual as sheriff of the town. Normally, the deputies were of greater assistance, but Astrid, Leroy’s wife, had just had a baby, and then there was a string of vandalizations that locals were blaming on Arthur, a miscreant from the next town over.

Almost three weeks had passed, and the pair of them were growing increasingly frustrated at the foiled attempts to spend a nice evening together. Killian had had to cancel reservations twice, and had gotten rather grumpy. While they were able to meet up for a meal or movie here and there, it was hardly the uninterrupted time they were hoping for. There had been plenty of “snogging,” as Killian had called it, thought Emma fondly. But the damned man was determined to take her out on a real date before things progressed further physically. She knew he was still leary about how greater physical intimacy might affect their relationship, especially after their long separation.

Emma sighed as she drove up to David’s and Mary Margaret’s house for their weekly dinner. They’d rescheduled to hold the meal on Friday just after work instead of the usual Sunday, citing some other unspecified plans. At least Killian would be there, since they’d begun including him in that since his return.

 _Great, we can hold hands under the table_ , she thought crabbily. Had it not been for what Mary Margaret had deemed an emergency necessitating this change of plans, she and Killian would have been able to have their evening out.

Spotting Killian’s car in the driveway, she heaved a sigh of relief. She slipped into the house and loudly greeted everyone inside. “Hey, guys! Is everything okay? What’s the emergency?” She slid into her seat next to Killian.

Her brother and sister-in-law exchanged glances, while Killian looked glum. In fact, his jaw was clenched, and the muscle in his cheek throbbed. She reached for his hand under the table, and he gripped it tightly. She looked at him in concern. “No one died, right?”

Mary Margaret shook her head. “Oh, no, sweetie! Nothing like that.” She grinned tentatively. “In fact, it might actually be a good thing!”

David snorted.

“So are you going to tell me what the deal is?” Emma was getting frustrated, and Killian had yet to say a word. And when were they going to start eating.

Sensing that the conversation would go over better with everyone fed, the petite brunette woman passed the rolls to Emma, leaving everyone staring longingly at the casserole in the middle of the table. “Emma, it’s just...we’ve noticed it’s been a while since you dated anyone. It’s been almost a year since you and Jefferson stopped seeing each other.”

She and Killian exchanged a quick glance that their friends didn’t pick up on. “Please tell me you haven’t done anything stupid, like set me up with someone. Have you considered that I might be happy doing things my way?” Killian slipped his hand out of hers only to move it to her thigh. He rubbed soothing circles there, attempting to calm her.

“Honey, you don’t need to be alone! You’re beautiful and smart, and you shouldn’t settle for a solitary existence when you could have someone by your side.” David’s eyes widened at his wife’s words, and he kept looking between her and and Emma. Killian had gripped Emma’s leg in an attempt to keep her from standing.

Emma’s nostrils flared, and both her eyes and tone were icy. “Mary Margaret, you really need to reconsider the word ‘emergency’ when you’re talking to the sheriff.” Her finger quotes made it clear that she was not pleased at her friend’s machinations.

“I didn’t mean to offend you, Emma. I just thought you could use some companionship. He’ll be here in just a few minutes.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?!”

“I didn’t want to give you a chance to beg off. He’s a nice guy, and just your type! He’s like Killian, but more the settling down kind of man.” At this, Killian squeezed her leg, and she grabbed his wrist to keep _him_ from running off.

“Jesus, Mary Margaret. Seriously? Not only are you not letting me get out of something I’m not comfortable with, you insult Ki- Jones? And David, you let her do this?”

David opened his mouth to reply indignantly, but a knock at the door interrupted him.

Mary Margaret scurried to open it, revealing a tall, well-built (and yes, handsome) man. If Emma had been feeling generous, she would have concurred that he was physically her type. The man looked a lot like a watered down version of Killian, honestly. His hair was medium brown and wavy, and he had light blue eyes (that were just not quite as piercing as the ones she was so fond of). His build was broader than Killian’s slender but muscular one, but he even wore a leather jacket over a plaid shirt. Had she not been so peeved and embarrassed, she would have been amused.

“Emma, this is August — he’s Marco’s son. He just moved back to Storybrooke, actually. August, I’ve known Emma since college, and she’s the sheriff now.”

“Ah, a pleasure to meet you. Mary Margaret mentioned that her sister-in-law was amazing, but I think she undersold your beauty.” August had a pleasant voice, but she did have to refrain from rolling her eyes at the cheesy line.

Killian, who had no such compunctions, snorted. His voice was low and almost menacing. “Well, seeing as I’m superfluous around here, I’m going to head out. Goodbye, Dave. And Emma, have fun.” He was practically sneering as he pushed past everyone in the doorway.

Emma barely managed to stop herself from reaching or calling for him, remembering their audience at the last minute. She’d never seen him so angry, even when they’d argued. _Oh boy. I’m going to have fun dealing with this later._

She looked away from the door to find Mary Margaret and August staring expectantly at her. “Sorry, I zoned out. Jones seemed like he might be sick or something.”

“He’ll get over it, sweetie. He’s probably on his way to the bar now to flirt with someone. We’ve hardly been able to make time with him to hang out since he got back. Isn’t that right, David?” She looked to her husband to confirm her assertion.

David nodded. “Yeah, he keeps joking about having to fight off all the ‘hot young things’ in Storybrooke now that he’s back.”

Emma fought her desire to pinch her nose or giggle hysterically. This entire situation had gotten decidedly out of hand. Instead, she looked over at August, who smiled winningly back at her. She tried to smile back at him weakly, but only succeeded in producing a grimace. _Oh, balls. It’s not like it’s this guy’s fault this is happening. Who know what my lovely sister threatened him with?_

“Well, I hear Granny’s is still open and serving delicious, awful food. Do you want to head over there? We could get burgers and drinks?” August looked very hopeful.

“Uh, sure. Just let me use the bathroom before we head out.” Ignoring the awkward looks on the faces of the others in the room, Emma ran into the bathroom and pulled out her phone.

**Killian, are you ok? I’m so sorry.**

The three dots indicating he was formulating a response immediately appeared but then quickly disappeared. Emma waited a few more seconds before typing another quick text.

**Seriously, what’s up? Are you mad at me? I didn’t ask for this.**

This time, he replied promptly.

**Yes, I am upset, Swan. Leave it for now. I’m rather too angry to deal with any of this bullshit from my supposed friends tonight.**

Emma turned her phone off, hurt and frustration rising in her stomach. Fine, if he wanted to ignore this, she’d go along with it. She stomped out of the bathroom.

“Are you ready? I could definitely use some onion rings.”

\---

Emma was trying to have a decent time, she really was. But it just felt _wrong_ being at the diner with August instead of Killian. Their spat was weighing heavily on her, and she’d done little but push her onion rings around on her plate. August had seemed to take her sudden reluctance to eat the onion rings as interest in ending the night with a kiss, so she’d been fending off his advances for the last hour.

After another _scintillating_ humble-brag about his travels (“Oh, you’d love Phuket! It'll change your life.”), she tried wracking her brain for a way out of the date. This guy might look like her type, but did Mary Margaret really think “pompous windbag” was her type? And the guy kept giving her evasive answers to the few questions she’d managed to ask. She was willing to bet he had a record. _File that thought away for Monday, Swan…_

Granny came over with refills of their drinks, eyes shooting daggers at Emma. “I’m surprised to see you here with _him_ , Miss Swan.” Oh. She’d forgotten how attached the elderly woman had grown to Killian over the past seven years.

“It’s Sheriff Swan, _Mrs. Lucas_ ,” she corrected a bit snidely.

Then that formidable woman did something wholly unexpected. She “tripped,” the drinks in her hand spilling. Right onto Emma’s clothes.

“Seriously? This is great. I was already having such a fan-fucking-tastic time, and now this?!” Emma glared at Granny and stood up.

August stopped talking, offering to clean her up with the napkins. Emma snorted. Yeah, she’d seen him ogling her neckline trying to look down her shirt. No way he was going near her body.

“Here, Emma, let me help you-”

“Yeah, no. I’m just going to head out. I’ve had it with everyone today. Tell my sister not to set me up again.”

Emma grabbed her purse and started to stalk off, but she turned to the elder Lucas woman, who was grinning at her just as wolfishly as her granddaughter often managed. “Put my food and drinks on my tab. I’ll pay on Monday,” she spat out vindictively. She slammed the door behind her and drove off in her car, speeding home.

Halfway to her apartment, she turned around to head to Killian’s house instead. He hadn’t answered, but she needed to be with him after this ridiculous excuse for an evening, even if they had to fight before they could get to the making up.

It took her about five minutes to make it to Killian’s home on the edge of town. She gave a sigh of relief when she saw the light was on in his living room. At least he hadn’t run off to the Rabbit Hole or anything. Killian came to the door after hearing her quiet knock, though his eyes were steely as he gazed down at her.

“Can I come in?”

In lieu of replying, he merely opened the door wider and stepped aside for her to enter. She closed the door behind her, sighing as Killian stalked over to the couch. She glanced at the open bottle of rum as she made herself comfortable next to him.

 _Well, he hasn’t pushed me away, even if I am getting the silent treatment_ , she thought cautiously. She reached out a hand to touch his knee. “Hey, Killian. I’m sorry.”

He all but snarled at her.“For what, Swan?”

She frowned in response. “I didn’t want to go out with him, Killian, you have to believe me. I was just steam-rolled by Mary Margaret. She hasn’t done anything like that in a long time, and it caught me off guard. But I should have put up more of a fight.”

Killian sighed. “Aye, that would have been nice. I was more bothered by no one saying anything when I was accused of being a playboy.”

Emma reached for both his hands. He let her squeeze them, though he kept his gaze averted. “I’m sorry, though I thought I did. I did bitch at Mary Margaret after you left. I can’t believe she said that, though they seem to be under the impression that you’ve been a man about town since you got back.”

He finally let out a weak chuckle. “Well, I had to give some excuse for all the time I spend with you, didn’t I?”

She smiled back at him, and then kissed his stubbly cheek. “I guess you did.” A moment passed, and then she frowned. “Killian, is that something that’s bothering you too?

He looked down at their joined hands and hesitated. “Aye, love, I’d be lying if I said it didn’t. I know what we agreed upon, but I’m starting to feel like you just don’t want anyone to know.”

“You think I’m ashamed of you.” She stated it, becoming more certain as she looked at his face.

His voice shook a little. “Aren’t you? Is it because what Mary Margaret said?”

“God, no! Killian...babe, I could never be ashamed of you or what I feel for you. I’m aware that a few years ago, you were certainly successful with the ladies and I don’t love thinking about that, but I know it’s in the past.”

“Then what is it? I’m trying not to be petulant, but I truly don’t understand. It’s more work than it’s worth keeping it a secret if it’s just to give us time, love.”

Emma’s eyes welled up with tears and she threw herself into his arms. She tangled her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck and buried her face in his chest. He stiffened for a moment and then pulled her close. “It’s stupid. I tried to deal with it on my own, because I trust you, I really do, but- I’m having a hard time really accepting that you and I are real. It’s mostly still the whole thing about people leaving me. If I tell people and it doesn’t work out, I don’t know if I can handle their pity. Or their smug looks and attempts to put the moves on you. ”

“Oh, my lovely lass.” He began rubbing her back gently. “I don’t mean to alarm you, Emma, but I have no intention of leaving. You’ll have to chuck me into the harbor if you want to get rid of me. I lo- I care about you greatly, and I’m fairly certain you’re it for me.”

She looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes, stupefied. “I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t really have to say anything right now. Can you just tell me when you’re feeling, er, insecure? Because I’ll gladly reassure you. I can think of several very creative ways to do so.” He winked salaciously at her.

She rolled her eyes, but smiled. “You’re a dope. Yes, I’ll tell you. And Killian, I care about you too.” She brushed her lips across his as she let herself fall to the side from where she’d been curled up in his embrace. Killian got his first lingering look at Emma since she’d arrived. He immediately burst into laughter upon seeing the stains from the whiskey and cokes that had been spilled on her. “So, love, I take it your date did not go well?”

She scowled at him until he quieted, though his shoulders still shook with silent laughter. “It most certainly did not. Mary Margaret seems to think my type is pretentious and long-winded. So think about that, Romeo.” She punctuated her words with a poke to his chest, and he pouted. “I mean, she’s not wrong, but you also don’t try to grope me at Granny’s.”

His features hardened. “Did he try to hurt you? Did he throw beverages at you after you rejected him?!”

She laughed even as she put a calming hand on his shoulder. “No, you’re seeing the fine work of Mrs. Lucas, who tripped and ‘accidentally’ spilled the contents of two full glasses on me when she realized I wasn’t there with you. I think you should know that you have a geriatric admirer.”

He giggled, then nodded thoughtfully. “Aye, I do recall that she was fond of me. And don’t underestimate her, Emma. She’s good with a crossbow, and a man could grow to love that sort of talent.”

Punching him lightly on the arm, she shook her head. “Killian, you have really strange taste.”

“Says the woman I’m crazy about,” he retorted smoothly.

She softened and blinked at him tenderly. “So, do you want us to start telling people that we’re seeing each other now?”

He scratched behind his ear. “Well, we still haven’t managed to go on one sodding date. And truthfully, the only people I’d tell would be your brother and sister, and I’m not feeling the urge to talk to them at present.”

“That’s understandable.”

“I’d also like to wait until you’re feeling more sure, if that suits  you.”

“That’s fine, though I might tell Elsa, if that’s okay.”

“Aye. I take it you two have grown closer? You mention spending a good deal of time with her.”

“Yeah. It really sucked not having you around, but Elsa was a great friend to me. She’s the only one I told about what happened. And as terrible as it was with you gone, I don’t know if we would have gotten as close otherwise.”

“I understand, love. I’m glad you weren’t completely miserable while I was gone. Bloody hell, I missed you. But there were definitely things I enjoyed that I couldn’t have if I remained here.”

Emma arched her brow at him.

Killian blushed but poked her cheek playfully. “Not like that, darling. You know my heart beat only for you while I was gone.” He placed a hand over the aforementioned organ dramatically. “I was simply trying to say that I might not have left willingly had we then enjoyed the relationship we do now. And I very much enjoyed spending time with my family and in Australia.”

She smiled up at him. “I’m glad you got to be with them.”

He hugged her quickly and pressed a light kiss to her nose. “Now, love, if you’d like, I’ll get you some clothing to sleep in tonight.” He stood up to head back to his room.

“Or we could not wear any clothing.” Killian stopped in his tracks.

He turned around and gulped. “Would it be terribly unmanly of me to say that I’m too emotionally exhausted for that tonight?” He looked at her pleadingly.

Emma laughed. “No, that’s probably a good choice. I won't get handsy now. But don’t think I’m taking my eyes off you.”

“I would despair if you did.”

\---

_Killian was dreaming. He was lying on the deck of his boat basking in the sun’s balmy rays. He raised himself on his elbows and found that he was naked. Unashamed, he stared out at the sea and looked up at the sun. To his surprise, the sun was coming closer and closer. Instead of alarming him, he found his anticipation building. It only took a few minutes for the sun to reach him, and when it did, he found it had taken the shape of the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. Golden hair spilled over bare shoulders, and green eyes met his. Then, warmth turned into an inferno as the sun goddess ran her hands over his chest down to his cock, which immediately sprang to attention. Her arms seemed to be everywhere as he felt her lips against his neck…_

He awoke with a start, and nearly butted his head against Emma’s. She laughed, her lips still against his neck. “Good morning, sailor.”

He smiled thickly. “This is a good morning indeed.”

Her voice was low. “We could make it even better.”

He responded by grasping her waist and flipping them so that she was pressed into the mattress.

Emma sounded breathless. “I’m going to assume that’s a yes.” She met his lips almost tenderly, though it quickly turned passionate. Their tongues danced as he ran his hand from her waist to one breast, tweaking her nipple roughly. She gasped, but arched upwards, pressing her still-clothed breast into his hand. Her hips rocked into his, and he found he was just as hard as he’d been in his dream.

Killian growled, then dragged his lips over her jaw to the place just below her ear that she was so sensitive. He’d discovered that (and a host of other pleasures) last year, but he was determined to explore every bit of Emma Swan that he could touch. She moaned as he moved to suck on her collarbone, intent on marking her as his.

He found his hands tugging at the hem of the shirt she’d borrowed from him while hers were buried in his hair, holding him to her chest.

“Take off the shirt, love.” His voice was rough with passion.

“I will if you will.” Nonetheless, she sat up to make it easier for him to lift the top off. He took a moment to stare appreciatively at her _glorious_ breasts, but then she was pulling his shirt up, running her hands through his chest hair. He nearly ripped it in his haste to remove it.

Emma was looking at him with eyes full of lust, her eyes wandering down to his erection, prominent even through his boxer briefs. She ran one hand down to cup him over his undergarments. He thrust into her warm hand, but then grabbed her wrist to stop her. “Not now, Emma. I want to make you feel good first.”

“No complaints here.” She pulled his head to her chest, and he closed his lips over one hardened nipple as he teased the other with his hand. He ran the other over her lace underwear. His fingers moved further down, and he pulled away from her breast and gasped.

“Jesus, Emma, you’re soaked.”

“Killian, I need you now.”

“How do you want me?”

“Use your mouth first. Then I want you to fuck me until I can’t walk.”

“Shit, love. Keep talking like that, and this will be over sooner than either of us would like.” He thrust his hips into her clothed core. Pulling back from her, he wasted no time in removing the lace that was wet with her arousal.

He could only hope his face showed the adoration he felt. Deciding to act instead of speaking, he reached under Emma, pulling her toward his mouth and sucking a mark on the skin over her hipbone. She cursed and tangled a hand in his hair, lifting her hips so that his mouth was level with her wet heat. He chuckled, then flicked his tongue over her clit.

“God, Killian,” she all but yelled. He concentrated his attention on her swollen clit, one hand wandering low, two fingers teasing her lightly and then thrusting into her tight pussy. She moaned loudly as he fucked her with his tongue and fingers. Her cries were growing louder and more desperate, her walls clenching him. He had begun rutting his hips into the mattress, desiring friction. He sucked at her clit, bringing her closer to orgasm. God, she was so breathtaking, her heat gripping him and-

His phone rang. And continued to ring. She pulled him off her with a disappointed moan. “What’s that? Do you need to get that?”

“Just ignore it, love. Let it go to voicemail.” The phone fell silent. He scissored his fingers inside her, and her hips bucked against his. He grinned cockily.

Then the blasted phone rang again. “Jesus, Killian, just answer. I’m not going anywhere.”

He growled and reluctantly pulled away from her, muttering obscenities as he reached over her to the nightstand where his phone sat.

It was David. Shit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone finds out about Killian and Emma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so little motivation for writing this week (or in classic fic writer problems, I'm planning another multi-chapter and wanted so badly to work on that), but sweetleaf's kind words helped me find the energy to write this chapter!

_October 15, 2011_

“No, no, no, no!” Emma wasn’t panicking, not at all. Of all the people to call and interrupt her and Killian when they were on the cusp of consummating their relationship, it had to be her brother. Okay, she was definitely panicking.

Killian made a shushing sound and answered his phone. “Morning, Dave, what’s up? A bit early for a call, isn’t it?”

Emma went still and silent next to him on the bed, intent on listening in.

“Killian, Emma is missing.”

He glanced over at her and raised an eyebrow before responding to his friend. “Er, really?”

“Yeah! Apparently her date with August didn’t go well at all. He came over to mine and Mary Margaret’s afterward, and he said she just stormed off. We’ve tried calling her and texting her a bunch since then, and I was going to try to make it up to her with bear claws this morning, but her car isn’t there and she didn’t come to the door!”

Emma’s stomach growled when she heard her brother mention pastries. Killian grimaced at the loud sound. “Have you tried getting in touch with her friends, mate?”

“I called Ruby, and she hasn’t heard anything since last night, and that was only through her grandmother.”

They exchanged glances and tried to quell their amusement. “That’s rotten luck.”

“Dude, Mary Margaret and I are starting to freak out. Will you help me look for her? I’m on my way to your place. Should be there in five or ten minutes.”

Emma and Killian exchanged looks of sheer, unmitigated horror.

In an astonishing burst of speed, Emma threw on one of Killian’s Pittsburgh Pirates tee shirts that was on the floor and quickly pulled up a pair of his sweatpants. She finally heard Killian answer David. “Very well, mate. Let me throw on some clothes.” If his voice was a higher pitch than usual, David made no comment as they both hung up.

He turned to face Emma, who had thrown on her boots and grabbed her purse. “I’m so sorry to run out like this, Killian. I just don’t want this to be how my brother finds out…”

Nodding in understanding, he agreed. “Are you going home?”

“No, I’m going to head over to Elsa’s and say I slept over there. My phone must have died sometime soon after I got here.” She hurried up to him and placed a quick kiss farewell on lips before all but running out of the house.

Only a few minutes after he heard the sound of Emma’s Bug pulling away, he heard the loud knocking on his door that indicated his friend had arrived. “Dave, come in.” He prayed that his friend wouldn’t notice that there were two glasses sitting on the coffee table, one of which had a bit of red lipstick around its mouth.

“I’m so sorry to interrupt your morning, but I’m really worried about Emma. She hasn’t disappeared like this in years.”

“Oh, uh...this has happened before?”

“Yeah, about a decade ago. Long story.”

“Er, well, right. Should we begin our search? Where would you like to start?”

David sighed. “I was hoping you’d have an idea.”

“You say you already called Ruby? What about Granny’s?”

“Yeah, I got the bear claws for her there. Granny didn’t say anything except that she’d been in last night, got angry, and left.”

Killian scratched behind his ear. “Well, what of her other friends? Perhaps Belle or Elsa?”

“I don’t have either of their phone numbers. Let’s drive by Elsa’s since I don’t know that Emma would have wanted to crash with Belle and Merida.”

“All right then. Let’s head out.”

\---

Emma hurriedly parked her car in front of Elsa’s house. She ran up and pounded the door, rocking back and forth on her feet anxiously as she waited for her friend to answer.

The door opened, Elsa looking sleepy but cool and collected in her plush robe. She raised an eyebrow.

“Can I come in, please? I’ll explain everything in a minute.”

Her friend opened the door wider to allow Emma entry. She smirked as she closed the door behind them. “This sounds like it will be an excellent tale, since you’re here at 9:30 am on a Saturday wearing Killian Jones’ clothes.”

Emma gaped at Elsa. “How did you know?!”

“Darling, no one else in this town cares about the Pittsburgh Pirates.”

“Damn it. May I put on some of your pajamas? Also, David may be coming by any second. Please tell him I spent last night with you, drinking wine or something.”

Elsa laughed but told her where to find pajamas. As Emma smoothed her hair and tied it into a braid, she heard the muted sounds of her brother’s and Killian’s voices. She made her way downstairs, stopping at the bottom to see Elsa looking at the other two haughtily while David fired off questions.

“When did Emma get here? Where is she now? And why didn’t she reply to any of my messages?” Her  brother sounded angry.

“I’m not entirely sure, but she came over last night to drink wine.” Elsa’s voice was cool and collected.

Emma stepped into the room and glared at David. “Hello, brother of mine. Are you here to harass me about that asshole you and your wife set me up with without any warning?”

David had the good grace to look guilty. “Emma, I’m sorry about that, I really am. But I was worried about you when I didn’t hear anything and you weren’t at home.”

“My phone died, ok? After that horrifically awkward setup, I wanted to spend time with someone who wouldn’t ogle me like some sort of perv.”

Knowing with whom Emma had been with until very recently, Elsa and Killian bit back grins, though both rose their eyebrows. She reprimanded them with a look before awaiting her brother’s reply impatiently. They stood by quietly.

The air went out of him, and there was relief and shame in his voice. “He was creepy? God, I’m sorry. Mary Margaret said he seemed like a cool guy.”

“And how long did she know him? Five minutes?”

“He’s Marco’s son. I guess we didn’t think he could be that bad.”

“Well, he was. And even if he hadn’t been, it’s _my_ call who I spend time with. It’s _my_ choice to be with someone, whether or not you and Mary Margaret agree with those decisions. You’re not my father, and even if you were, it’s still not your decision.”

“I know, we just didn’t want to see you unhappy. And we worry about you, sis.” This was delivered penitently.

Emma thawed a little. “I’m _fine_. I was drinking wine with Elsa and crashed over here. Call your wife and let her know I’m okay. Just tell her not to set me up with anyone else, all right?”

“Done. Oh, before I forget! I got you a bear claw.” He handed her the boxed gooey pastry.

Killian finally spoke again. “Oy, mate! Did you get any for Elsa and me?”

David looked abashed. “No, I seemed to forget that in my panic about finding my little sister.”

Emma rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “You found me, idiot. Please don’t make me share my bear claw with three people.”

“I wouldn’t be so cruel, Emma.” He motioned to Killian to depart.

“You should buy Jones a bear claw of his own. For helping you and to apologize for talking shit about him to his face yesterday.”

Her brother looked surprised but nodded, clapping a hand on Killian’s shoulder. “Well, I guess we’ll see you next weekend on your birthday, yeah? And Elsa, I’m sorry for interrupting your morning so rudely.”

Both women murmured their agreement, and the two men made their way out, but not before Killian shot a heated, longing look at Emma.

As soon as the door was shut, Elsa grabbed her friend’s arm in a surprisingly strong grip, dragging her to the living room. “Okay, now you have to tell me everything.”

Emma laughed. “Cool it there, Elsa. Get me some coffee, and I’ll tell you everything.”

\---

Once they’d curled up on the couch, coffee mugs in hand, Elsa looked at Emma expectantly. “So, young lady, you must tell me what’s been going on. How long has this been going on?! Since he got back? Tell me everything.”

Emma smirked. “Are you sure you want _all_ the details, Elsa?”

Elsa shook her head. “Fine, don’t tell me any explicit details. But everything else is fair game. Oh, who else knows? Clearly David does not.”

“No, he doesn’t, and neither does anyone else, honestly. Though I think Granny suspects something is going on. Anyway! We haven’t told anyone because we’re not really sure _what’s_ happening.”

Her friend looked non-plussed. “So you’re just hooking up right now?”

“No! It’s definitely more than casually hooking up. But we just don’t know what to call it, and it’s fairly new. We both have some stuff to work through.”

“How new is it?”

“Um, since late September?”

“Emma, it’s been nearly a month! And you somehow managed to avoid telling Ruby, Belle, or me?”

“You’re the only one I’m telling right now. And I know...Things have just gotten so busy with work that the tiny bit of free time I’ve had has been spent sleeping or hanging out with Killian.”

It was Elsa’s turn to smirk. “‘Hanging out?’ Is that what we’re calling it these days?”

Emma blushed. “Nothing like that, you perv! We actually haven’t, er, taken that step since we decided to work things out.”

“Really? Then, pray tell, how did you come to be wearing his clothes this morning?”

“Well, we do sleep over occasionally. And last night was stupid, so I went over to this place. We probably would have...you know...had David not interrupted.”

“Oh! So I imagine that was awkward. What happened last night, dear?”

Emma recounted her evening, sparing no details of the horrific date. Elsa grimaced and exclaimed in all the appropriate places.

“And you haven’t had a chance to go out with Killian yet?” She asked sympathetically.

“Not yet. I’m hoping that we can after my birthday.”

“That’s next Saturday, isn’t it?”

“Yep. I don’t know what I’m doing yet, though.”

“Well, I do.”

“Really?” Emma raised an eyebrow.

“Absolutely. You’re going to have a lovely, elegant evening planned by yours truly. Unless you’re set on spending the night with your boyfriend.”

“He’s not my boyfriend! And I don’t think we have anything planned, so your evening sounds great. And this way David and Mary Margaret won’t throw a fit _or_ try to have it at their place.”

“Is there something wrong with their charming home?”

“No, I just don’t want them to try any dating shenanigans again.”

Elsa snorted. “I doubt they will. David seemed truly sorry for his part in the evening.”

“Let’s hope so!”

\---

Some hours after David had dropped him back at his place, Killian picked up his phone to call Emma. He and David had ended up going for lunch, but he’d been at loose ends since he’d finished cleaning, unsure whether he should go see Emma. She’d texted him once her phone had charged, letting him know she was spending the morning with Elsa. He was  happy she’d been able to catch up with her friend. but it was odd not being with her when he had free time. He rather supposed he should make more friends.

Having debated with himself, he finally pressed the button to call Emma. It rang only twice before she answered, sounding surprised but pleased. “Hey, Killian! What’s up?”

“I simply wanted to call the most lovely lass I know. Is this a good time?”

“Yeah! I got home a little while ago, and I’m making dinner now.”

“Did you have a good chat with Elsa?”

“Yep. We talked about you, you know.”

“All good things I hope?” He all but purred at her.

“Of course, weirdo.”

“I wasn’t sure if you wanted to do something the rest of today, since we were interrupted this morning before we could discuss plans.”

Emma snorted. “We most certainly were interrupted.”

He grinned as held the phone to his ear. “Aye, we were. We could always remedy that if you’d like.”

“I’m afraid I’m the one who has to claim emotional exhaustion today. I don’t particularly want to change out of my pajamas.”

“Love, you don’t have to do that for me. Besides, we don’t even need to see each other in person for fun to happen.”

“Are you suggesting we have phone sex?!”

“Well, Emma, I quite like the idea now that you’ve mentioned it.”

She sounded exasperated, as though she could see his smirk. “Killian, no. We are not having phone sex. I’m going to keep making this salad, and I don’t want to look at the cucumber that way.”

He laughed. “Very well then. And thank you for the comparison.”

“Well, I do speak from hands-on experience.” Her voice had gone low and sultry.

Killian groaned. “Emma, I highly recommend we change the subject if nothing is going to happen. Please don’t tease me.”

“Fine, fine. So how was your day?”

“It was  quite nice. Dave and I got lunch, and we bonded in a manly fashion.”

“Did he apologize for being an asshole yesterday?”

“He wasn’t so bad. He did pass on an apology from Mary Margaret, though.”

“That’s good.”

“Dave did say something this morning, though. He said something about your running off again, like you’d done it before?”

Emma sighed. “I didn’t tell you everything that happened with high school. David has been really protective of me since Neal.”

“I can hardly fault him for that, love. That you went through that… I’m surprised he never told me, even when he’s been drunk. He can’t keep a secret to save his life when he’s in his cups.”

“He doesn’t know.”

“What? I thought you said…”

“He knows something bad happened, that it broke my heart. But it was his first year at college, and Ingrid and Ruth promised me they wouldn’t tell him. He doesn’t know about the baby. He does know that when things ended with Neal, I got into my car and ran away for a couple days.”

“What? Where did you go?”

Emma huffed a sigh. “Well, considering I was a poor seventeen year-old, I drove as far as I could. Which was to Milwaukee, where I fell asleep. I went to a coffee shop for some breakfast and then I turned around and drove back home.”

Killian’s voice was soft. “Oh, my love. I’m so sorry that happened to you.”

“It’s fine now. I’m glad you know.”

“Aye, love, I’m glad I know. And I’ll keep your confidences for as long as you’d like.”

He could practically hear her smile. “Thanks. Oh! I meant to tell you, Elsa is apparently hosting a birthday party for me next Saturday.”

“I’ll have to flip through my calendar, but I’ll do my best,” he teased.

“You better be there, mister.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world, Emma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think. Also, the next chapter may finally feature sexytimes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Emma's birthday, and she's hoping for a certain gift...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait with this chapter! Near the end it gets smutty, so if that's not your thing be forewarned. And thank you all for reading!

_October 22, 2011_

When Emma had been in foster care, she’d carefully hoarded her pennies and nickels every October. That way, even if no one else remembered the significance of the day, she could make sure to always have a cupcake on her birthday. It had been half a lifetime since she’d had to do that, and she now had friends and family clamoring to celebrate with her. Nonetheless, she still thought fondly on those cupcakes and would occasionally get one for herself.

It didn’t look like that was going to be in cards for today. She had woken up late after a long night. Apparently, there was a group of thieves living in the woods near town, and Emma had spent the previous evening investigating a break-in at Jefferson’s. The outlaws had stolen his entire hat collection for some reason, and he’d been furious. After a _delightful_ hour spent with her ex-boyfriend, she’d then had to try to chase down the people responsible and then fill out paperwork. _Damn Leroy and his paternity leave,_  Emma thought to herself. _I really need to hire another deputy._ Afterwards, she hadn’t even been able to go over to Killian’s. It was close to midnight, and he’d had a long day of meetings. She had texted him when she’d had to cancel their dinner plans (seriously, it was like they were cursed), and he’d been understanding, if the teensiest bit jealous of her spending time around her ex. At any rate, he’d not replied to her text when she got off work, a sure sign he had fallen asleep. It was probably for the best, given Mary Margaret’s plan for a girls’ day out before the party at Elsa’s that evening.

Since Emma had rolled out of bed at ten that morning, she’d been carted to Granny’s for breakfast (the old lady herself waited on them, apologizing sheepishly for “accidentally” spilling drinks on her the previous week), driven to Portland, corralled into a day spa (how many different kinds of pedicures were there?!), and then finally taken to a boutique, where their entire group was perusing the store for something to catch their fancy. All of them — Mary Margaret, Ruby, Belle, and Elsa — had provided her with plenty of suggestions on what to wear that evening. Ruby had advocated for a sexy red bodycon dress, while Mary Margaret was pushing for something princessy. Belle had suggested a more vintage look, and Elsa was approvingly eyeing a dress with more sequins than Emma would have expected from her friend. Emma had tried on a suggestion from each, but none had really suited her. The shop owner must have noticed her frustration, because the woman had magically distracted her friends and motioned her over to a more unassuming rack near the back of the store. Emma gave a sigh of relief.

“I think this may be more your style, dear. You look like the type for leather and lace.” The dress she showed Emma was beautiful. It was pink, with a fitted bodice that flared out into a voluminous skirt. In spite of it hitting below her knees, the neckline came to a “v” low enough that it kept it from veering into spinsterly territory. “Pair this with a leather jacket, which I suspect you already have, and you’d have a lovely outfit that’s both feminine and edgy.”

Emma nodded with satisfaction. Yes, that would do nicely. She modeled the dress after coming out of the fitting room, and her friends oohed and ahed appreciatively. It was clearly a wise choice, and Mary Margaret made it clear that she would be purchasing it as a gift for her sister-in-law. Soon after,the proprietress of the shop suggested that perhaps her friends might want to try something on too. While they were tucked away in the back, Mrs. Blue, as she’d introduced herself, informed Emma that she had a selection of lingerie, if she had a special someone she was hoping to impress. After a moment’s consideration, she followed the woman who had basically become her fairy godmother of shopping. She gasped when she saw the perfect set that she most assuredly would be wearing to seduce Killian that night. She went to purchase it hurriedly, tucking it into the bag. The boutique owner raised an amused eyebrow, but kept her silence as Emma’s friends tumbled out of the fitting rooms and bought their own new outfits. Leaving the store with full hands and gleeful chatter, they attempted to persuade Emma to go to a hair salon. She begged off, reminding them that they still had to return to Storybrooke and get ready.

With various sighs and groans, they eventually made their way back, by which time the town’s little bakery was closed. Emma supposed she’d have to get her cupcake another time, since it was unlikely there would be that sort of pastry at the grown-up, undoubtedly elegant party Elsa would be throwing. Once they dropped her off, she hurried to get ready, noting that only two hours remained. Emma took care donning her new lingerie and her dress. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and readied her makeup. Looking into the mirror at ten minutes before the party was to begin, she smiled as she headed out the door.

\---

Killian knew he was running late. He hadn’t wanted to be the first to show up at Elsa’s home, and he’d distracted himself with one of the newer cable releases. When he’d realized it was six thirty, he’d rushed to get ready for the evening. After all, he wanted to look his best for his Swan. He’d nearly panicked, not remembering exactly where he’d put one of Emma’s gifts. As he pulled up to the house, he waffled a moment before deciding to leave the presents in the car. He could give them to her later. Hearing the sounds of a party in full swing, he didn’t bother knocking and let himself in. He followed the sound of laughter and friendly chatter around the corner, stopping when his eyes fell on Emma.

She was lovely. Her golden hair was pulled up, and the pink dress she wore accentuated her small waist and beautiful curves. More importantly, she was beaming as she talked animatedly to David, Mary Margaret, and Ruby. He knew he was gaping at her, but he could hardly help himself. She finally lifted her eyes and met his, and he felt gratified at her own frank, admiring stare. Much as she teased him, he knew Emma enjoyed his half-unbuttoned shirts. This one was a deep navy, bringing out the blue in his eyes. And judging by her biting her lip as her eyes trailed over him, he was willing to say she thought his jeans fit well.

Killian was abruptly brought back down to earth by the quiet laughter of Belle, who’d approached him silently. Closing his mouth, he met her eyes, which were dancing merrily. “Something amusing you, Lady Belle?”

His friend snorted. “Oh, absolutely. I definitely enjoy seeing you gawp at the birthday girl. She is lovely, isn’t she?”

“I would never dispute Emma’s beauty, Belle.”

She raised her brows. “Does she usually admire back?”

He scratched behind his ear reflexively and prayed he wasn’t blushing. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Really? So Emma didn’t get absurdly depressed after you left the country in February, and her being constantly busy since you returned is just a coincidence?”

Panic struck. _Did everyone know? Was it just Belle?_ (And Merida, let’s be real. What one of them knew, the other did as well.) Killian grabbed her shoulder lightly. “How did you know? Who have you told?”

She smirked at him. “Well, I wasn’t sure until just now, but you confirmed what Merida and I have been suspecting. I take it it’s a secret?”

He sighed and released her arm. “Aye. We’re trying to keep it quiet for now, and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t say anything.”

Belle’s sense of surprise showed on her face. “Really? Does anyone else know?”

“Right now? Just Elsa. Well, my brother and his wife know, but they’re hardly going to say anything.”

“I won’t either and neither will Merida. But have you thought about telling David and Mary Margaret?”

“We’ve rather been avoiding that one.”

“He is quite protective.” She nodded and then waved her girlfriend over. Merida’s grin was merry and he couldn’t help but return it. “Guess what? We were right about Killian and Emma. But we can’t tell anyone right now.” While the redhead looked a little disappointed, the trio quickly fell into conversation about work, literature, and everything else they could think of.

Eventually, David wandered over, and the groups intermingled a bit more. (He still hadn’t had a chance to greet Emma yet, damn it.) Merida was in the middle of a story about an archery lesson she’d been giving earlier that week when David’s phone started going off loudly. He glanced at his phone and groaned. “Sorry, guys, I need to head out. There’s an emergency at the shelter. Let me say goodbye to Emma.” Everyone bid him farewell, though Belle squeaked and worried that the animals might be hurt. David reassured Belle, then ran to tell his sister of his departure. Mary Margaret decided to accompany him, and they took their leave of the party.

Killian could see Emma relax as she approached him. It was all he could do not to wrap his arms around her, but he raised his glass to her instead. “Happy birthday, lass. It’s a lovely party.”

She smiled hugely at him. “Thanks. It’s all Elsa’s doing.” Stepping closer to him, she whispered, “I’d have planned something more intimate.”

He raised a shocked eyebrow. “Really, Emma? What would this _intimate_ gathering have entailed?”

“Well, for starters-” Her reply was cut off as Ruby, Mulan, and the town pharmacist approached. (For the life of him, Killian couldn’t remember his name. He’d only ever heard the man referred to as Sneezy.)

While conversations continued even as individuals weaved in and out of the group, Killian was content to remain in Emma’s orbit. Slowly, the guests began to trickle away, claiming exhaustion or Sunday morning plans. Belle and Merida winked at him as they departed, prompting an eyebrow raise from the birthday girl. Soon the party had been reduced to Elsa, Emma, and him. Elsa began putting her house back in order, though she broke the comfortable silence. “You all can stay here if you wish, just please don’t have sex on my couch.”

“Elsa! We were going to do no such thing.” Emma had gone completely red, but she took Killian’s hand in hers.

He smiled. “Speak for yourself.”

After both women swatted his arms for that quip, the three of them put the house to rights. Elsa bid them a good night and headed upstairs, requesting that they lock up before leaving or going to sleep. They stood in the living room for a moment before finally embracing for the first time that night.

“Well, love, what’s your plan for the rest of the evening? I do have a gift or two for you at some point.”

“Oooh, a gift? I’d certainly hoped we could gift ourselves to each other…” At his puzzled and amused look, she shrugged. “Okay, that sounded better and more suggestive in my head. But if you’d like, we can go back to my place.”

“As you wish, you randy woman.” She smacked his arm but followed him to his car.

They arrived at Emma’s apartment and climbed out of the vehicle, and she came to stand next to him as her foraged for her presents. “If you want to head upstairs, I’ll be there in a moment when I get all this together.” He nodded toward the parcels he’d been struggling with in the back seat. She brushed her lips over his before going inside. Within a few moments, he managed to organize the gifts and walked into the apartment.

Emma stood there in her living room waiting, a small smile curving her lips. “So, I see three presents. Which do I get first?”

Setting the other two on the kitchen table, he handed her the largest of the parcels. She tore into the wrapping paper, quickly revealing the complete collection of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer DVDs. She smiled at him. “Thank you. I know it’s on Netflix, but this way I get to watch the special features.”

“Aye, that you can. You’ve mentioned the show, and I hoped we could watch together.”

She hugged him, pushing him into one of the chairs around her table. She plopped onto his lap, and he motioned to the small, rectangular package. That one was opened and Emma stared a moment at what was obviously a jewelry box.

“Killian…” Her voice expressed her hesitation.

He rolled his eyes. “Just open it. I’m not proposing to you, you goof.”

She shot him an exasperated look, but opened the box. She paused when she saw the pendant hanging from an elegant golden chain. It was constructed of opals wrapped delicately in gold, fashioned in the shape of a swan. “Oh, Killian...this is beautiful.”

He cleared his throat and smiled at her and hugged her close. “It seemed rather fitting. I found it in this small shop in Australia, and I couldn’t not get it.”

“But we weren’t...you know...not then.”

“No, but you can’t fault me for having hope, can you?”

She leaned her forehand against his, her nose lightly pressing his. “Definitely not. Help me put it on?” She pulled back her hair to make it easier for him, and he hooked the necklace around her graceful neck.

There was only one package left. Emma stared at the wrapped and beribboned cube, trying to guess what it might be. He prevented her from shaking it, laughing a little. Finally, she pulled off the ribbon and the paper.

Inside the box was a single cupcake. _A cupcake_. Her eyes welled with tears. “You remembered.”

“Of course I did, Swan. I hope I wasn’t overstepping my bounds, I just remembered you telling me one time and I didn’t think you had a chance to — oof!”

Emma had put the cupcake down, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him fiercely. “I’m all in, Killian.”

“Wait, what? What do you mean?” He looked at her hopefully.

“I want the whole shebang with you. The boyfriend-girlfriend thing, all of it. No more weird dates with other people or anything.”

He laughed and kissed her again, a brief peck. “I was a wanker last week. I’m sorry. I know you weren’t interested in that arse.”

She snorted. “Definitely not. August was you, but the the lite version. And I have the original version, which is more than enough. Also, you’re less douchey.”

“I’m glad you think so, though I was certainly no saint when we met. I was drunk and creepy.”

“Yes, you were. And then you apologized and never so much as ogled me again until we told each other how we feel.”

He grinned. “Oh, love, I definitely ogled you plenty during the year we were ‘just friends’. You just never noticed.”

She rolled her eyes. “At any rate, I want us to be together. ‘Officially’ or whatever it is the youths say these days.”

Killian was fairly certain his heart was going to burst out of his chest from sheer joy. “Aye, love. That sounds like something I’d want too.”

Emma’s loving, adoring gaze was too much for him. He waited only a few seconds before running his hands into through her hair to rest at the nape of her neck. Pulling her in for a passionate kiss, he paused, “We don’t have to do anything right now if you don’t want...do you want to go to sleep?”

“Killian, I want you. Right now, pretty much.” She stood up and pulled him to his feet, then pushed him down the hallway toward her bedroom. And, really, who was he to resist?

\---

They had removed their shoes as soon as they’d entered her bedroom, then tentatively made their way towards each other. Emma was now lying on her bed, fairly certain she was going to combust. Killian’s hands were running over every inch of her skin that he could reach. He ran his mouth over her jawline and down her neck, occasionally nipping and coaxing a moan from her. His scruff scraped along her collarbone as he lifted a hand to cup her breast through her dress. She ran her hand through his hair, her nails trailing down his neck. He panted, attempting to push her dress down her chest for better access, whining when he was unsuccessful at moving the tight fabric. He lifted his head, his tongue parting her lips to duel with hers. He moved to rest his hips between hers, his erection pressing into her cloth-covered core. He thrust into her, hitting her in just the right place. She tried to lift her lower body to meet his movements, but was thwarted by the rather voluminous skirt of dress. He ran his hands down over her dress, finding the skin below her hem. He inched his fingers up her thigh slowly, rubbing circles onto her flesh. When he finally met the sodden lace of her covering her heat, he cursed.

“Fuck, Emma. You’re so wet.” She bucked into his hand as his thumb grazed her clit.

She cried out, “Killian, please. I need you. I need you so much. Touch me.”

He growled and pulled his hands out from under her dress, attempting to pull the sleeves down to bare her breasts. He became increasingly frustrated as brute force failed to yield the desired results.

“Emma, I swear to god, I am this close to ripping this dress off of you.”

She made an incomprehensible sound, incredibly aroused by the idea. “Killian, wait. Zipper. There’s a zipper.”

Muttering under his breath in frustration, his hand sought the zipper. “Are you sure, Emma? I think you like the idea of me tearing off your clothes.”

“Yeah, but this dress cost over a hundred bucks. Don’t do it. Save it for another time.”

He huffed a small laugh and kissed her tenderly. His fingers finally found the zipper, and he exclaimed victoriously, “Ha! I will vanquish you, evil dress.”

“Okay, Sir Killian. Help me get this off.” She was smiling gently at him, though her eyes were  hooded with desire.

“Oh, I’ll help _you_ get off all right.”

Emma giggled. “That was horrible.” She pushed him off her to work her way out of the dress, leaving her in her brand new cream-colored, lace undergarments that were the same color as her skin. He gaped at her adoringly, and she couldn’t help feeling vindicated for the money she’d spent on her ensemble.

“What do you expect, love? My blood isn’t exactly rushing in the direction of my brain right now.” To emphasize his point, Killian ran his hand down to cup himself through his trousers, his hard length clearly outlined. He kept his eyes fastened on her as he stroked himself languidly.

She grabbed his wrists and pushed them aside so she could unzip him. Releasing him and pushing his trousers down, her hand ghosted over him gently through his boxer briefs. His head fell back as he thrust into her hand a few times. Then he hurried to finish removing his slacks, pulling his underwear down at the same time. After shuffling off the bed awkwardly, he finally succeeded in removing all his clothing. He leaned over her,  his cock straining toward her. She licked her lips, pupils blown wide with lust as she took in his generous girth. Pre-cum was leaking from his tip, and he took himself in hand to rub himself against her still-covered mound. They let out twin groans of pleasure and frustration. He covered her mouth with his, kissing her roughly even as he thrust against her. He reached a hand behind her to unclasp her bra. As soon as he pulled it off and tossed it onto the floor, Killian cupped her full breasts, gently tweaking her nipples. Emma gasped against his mouth, running her nails down his side and digging them with enough pressure to leave marks. He growled at her and trailed his lips down her neck, past her collarbone, to finally reach her erect nipples. He took one into his mouth, sucking lightly as he continued to caress her with his other hand. Running his other hand down, he slid it into her panties, skimming his fingers over her folds. Finding her clit, her stroked it nimbly. She rocked against his hand a few times, finally eking out a breathy moan. “Killian, please. I need you inside me.”

He pulled away from her breasts to look her in the eye. He gulped and then nodded. He slowly pulled down the lacy scrap covering her, leaving her bare before his gaze. “Emma, you are so beautiful.”

Her skin, already flushed with want, took on a deeper pink as she lay before him. Feeling self-conscious, she moved to pull him back down to meet her lips. They kissed passionately, his cock sliding through her wet folds to rub against her clit. “Mmm, please. Killian, now.”

He pulled back slightly. “Condoms?”

“In the top drawer of the nightstand, though I’m clean and have an IUD.”

Killian leaned in to kiss her forehead. “I’m clean too, so…”

She quirked an eyebrow at him. “Then what are you waiting for?”

Lowering himself again, he continued to thrust against her clit. As she lay there gasping, he lined himself up at her entrance and finally thrust home. He let out a groan and entwined their hands lifting them over her head. He moved within her with slow, deep strokes. Emma raised her knees, tucking her ankles around his hips, seeking to pull him even deeper within her. He was muttering a litany of praises against her neck. “God, Emma, you’re so wet, feel so good around me. I lo...love how you feel right now. So fucking good.”

She moaned, raising her hips to meet his. “Faster. Harder. Please, Killian.”

He acquiesced, picking up his languid pace to drive into her more forcefully. He continued thrusting for a few more moments. Emma moved in unison with him until her back drew taut, tightening around his hard cock. She keened loudly, her climax triggering his own. He thrust into her twice more, hard, before spasming inside her. Killian collapsed over her, breathing heavily near her ear.

After they caught their breath, he rolled off her onto his back. He still held one of her hands, and Emma squeezed it before pressing her lips to his knuckles. “Killian, I...I care about you so much.”

“And I you, love. So much.” He kissed her gently, a light peck. She maneuvered off the bed to wander to her bathroom. Killian fought against the urge to fall asleep. When Emma stepped back into the room, she crawled into the bed, making her way into his arms. She snuggled into his chest as they wrapped their arms around each other.

He pressed a quick kiss to her sweaty forehead. “So, did you have a good birthday, love?”

She smirked, her lips curving against his neck. “Fishing for a compliment?”

He chuckled. “While I’m confident in my performance, I’ll never say no to your earnest praise. But seriously, was everything okay today?” His hand stroked her hair.

“Yeah, it was good. Maybe the best birthday ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews make me happy! Also, I'd love input on whether you think I should up the current rating.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, a Halloween party, and more people find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with this chapter. Between working on my CSSV fic and life stuff, things were insane for a while. I hope you enjoy this chapter, horrible puns and poking at the fourth wall included.

_ October 23, 2011 _

For the second time within a year, Killian Jones woke up in Emma Swan’s bed to find that she wasn’t there with him. He felt a moment’s panic before the scent of coffee brewing reached him from the kitchen...along with the sound of cursing as Emma apparently tripped over something. 

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and was preparing to stand when she entered the room, wearing his shirt from the previous evening. 

She hurried over to him, brushing his hair away from his forehead. “You’re awake! I was going to see if you wanted to make breakfast together, but I needed coffee.  _ Someone _ wore me out last night.”

Worn out was one way of phrasing it. They’d made love vigorously twice more in the night, and he yet he still yearned for her. Smirking at her, he placed his hands on her waist. He pulled her to him so that she was straddling his unclothed hips on the edge of the bed. “Is that so? Handsome fellow, around six feet tall?”

She balanced herself by wrapping legs around him but smacked his arm lightly. “Don’t get arrogant just because you’re my boyfriend, Jones. I can still arrest you.”

Killian ran his tongue over his lips (a motion she didn’t follow hungrily with her yes, not at all). “Bring the handcuffs over anytime, love.”

“Ugh, pig. We should probably save that for the third date, at least.”

“Speaking of pig, you mentioned breakfast. Did I spy bacon in the fridge last night?”

Emma brightened. “Yes. With eggs and hash browns, if we want.”

“Hmm, sounds good to me. Well, let’s get cooking.”

\---

After finishing their breakfast, they made their way back to the bedroom. Killian tried to coax her back into the bed. “It’s Sunday morning, practically made for not getting out of bed.”

“That would be true if I didn’t know where it would lead, Romeo. And honestly, I’m kind of sore.” Emma smiled at him both apologetically and in satisfaction.

“Oh, god, Emma, I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to pressure you or hurt you-”

She cut him off. “It’s not that I don’t want you, because that is NOT the issue. At all. I just want us to be able to have more nights like that in the near future, which won’t be the case if we’re in pain or chafed…”

Killian smiled back at her and opened his arms to her. As soon as she was tucked in his embrace, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Of course, love. What do you say we take a shower? The hot water will do us both some good.”

“Hmm, yes. That sounds amazing. Oh, wait!”

“Is there something keeping us from bathing?”

“No, I just remembered something, and I know I’ll get distracted again if I don’t ask you now.”

Killian raised an eyebrow. “I want to hear more about the distractions immediately after you tell me what’s worth putting them off.”

“Are we going to tell David and Mary Margaret now?” She looked up at him and ran her hand through his hair.

“Honestly, Emma...as long as we don’t end up on inadvertent dates with other people, I find keeping the secret rather exciting.”

“Oh my god, you totally get off on it, don’t you?”

“Oh, and you don’t? But yes. And I’d like to keep my parts intact a while longer, and I fear what will happen when your brother finds out.”

She separated from him to pull him along with her to the bathroom. “Yeah, that’s fair. And you’re right. It is fun, in a way.”

(And if they then proceeded to have some fun of another kind in the shower, soreness be damned, they certainly wouldn’t complain.)

\---

The next week passed quickly for both Killian and Emma. All but two of their nights were spent together as they embraced the rush of a new relationship and the corresponding inability to keep their hands off each other. Keeping their secret was growing increasingly difficult. It was, after all, difficult to disguise Emma's distinctive vehicle on nights she stayed at Killian's. While his car was more nondescript, they both resorted to walking most nights. On Monday and Thursday, when they were unable to stay with each other, Emma found herself yearning for Killian's warmth beside her. He, in turn, woke to find himself grasping for the woman who should have been in his arms.

Halloween approached. There was a large party planned at one of the larger homes in town, and the whole of Storybrooke's adult population was likely to be in attendance. Killian planned on wearing the very authentic looking pirate costume he had compiled over the years. By some delightful coincidence, Emma had been talked into wearing a bar wench costume. (He made a mental note to send chocolates or flowers to whichever of her friends had arranged that. It was probably Elsa.) 

The night of the party, Killian arrived early. He kept an eye out for Emma, who didn't appear to be there yet. He was down on the main floor conversing with Merida and Eric when he glanced up to see his girlfriend standing near the railing on the floor above, staring down and searching the crowd. 

She smiled widely when they made eye contact, and she was about to head down to join him when he saw David and Mary Margaret join her. Killian sighed, hoping his best friend and friend's wife would somehow not notice his and Emma's attention to the other and sense of familiarity. As fun as it was hiding their relationship at times, it did put a strain on his friendship with her brother. He could no longer tell Dave everything, especially how he had been spending the majority of his time. 

The three of them began to make their way down, and David waved at Killian before shepherding his wife and sister over to the bar for drinks. As soon as each had a generously poured beverage in hand, they made their way over to him. Killian managed to refrain from embracing Emma, though if Merida’s smirk was any indication, he probably wasn’t looking at her entirely platonically. Belle joined them shortly thereafter, and conversation flowed freely as they drank. 

The party had grown more crowded and people made their way to the dance floor. David and Mary Margaret wandered off to talk with Anna and Kristoff and the new mayor and her husband. Belle, Merida, Killian, and Emma moved to dance as a group, though the former couple soon meandered to a more secluded corner. Killian raised his eyebrow at Emma, silently inquiring whether she wanted to continue to dance. 

Emma peered over his shoulder to make sure that her brother and sister-in-law were not in sight before she joined him. He pulled her close to him and placed his hands on her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, “You’re looking quite dashing this evening.”

He nuzzled her ear. “And you’re stunning, love.”

“We match.”

“Aye, that we do. Fortuitous coincidence.”

“Yes, a coincidence. Totally unaided by Elsa and Belle.” 

She turned around in his arms and ground her backside against his groin. He gripped her hips tighter as he felt himself hardening. The song changed to something with a familiar beat, and he found himself grinding his erection into her as she rocked back against him in time with the music. After a few more songs, his erection was pressing against his leather pants painfully, and Emma was all but panting in front of him. 

“Emma, I need you now. We need to leave before I take your in front of everyone at this party.” He whispered roughly into her ear.

She shuddered and rocked back against him further. “Killian…I don’t know if I can wait that long.”

He wrapped an arm around her waist and led her to the hallway, praying that all the other guests were too occupied to notice how worked  up he was.“Was that a coat closet somewhere over here?”

“Yeah, come on. I’ll show you.” Finding the hidden latch she was looking for, she pulled him into the closet under the stairs and then pulled the door shut. 

Killian fumbled in the darkness for a moment before a light kicked on, courtesy of his girlfriend. “God, Emma. I want you so much.”

She grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him toward her. Their kiss was almost bruising in its intensity, and his hands wandered from their place around her waist to caress her breasts roughly. He yanked at the bodice of her old-fashioned corset, freeing her breasts to his touch. He kissed his way from her lips to her jaw, making his way down her neck to suck hard on her clavicle. She gasped loudly, and her own hands found their way down to unfasten his leather trousers. She palmed his erection where it was straining against the leather. As soon as he was freed, he bucked into her hand with a guttural moan. “Emma, I want to have you, not come in your hand, as enjoyable as that it is.”

“Then take me.” Stepping back from him, she rucked her skirts up and faced the wall, bracing herself against it. She looked back at him over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow. “I’m ready. What are you waiting for?”

His throat was suddenly dry at the sight of her. He nonetheless didn’t delay in using one arm to adjust her his, making sure her dress was out of the way. His other hand pulled her thong out of the way and he lined himself up at her entrance. After a moment’s pause, he thrust into her all at once. She moaned loudly but ground herself back against him. He kissed her neck, then withdrew from her heat so that only his tip was inside her. Killian gripped her hips tightly, and then thrust inside her roughly again. He set a bruising pace, fucking her hard against the wall. One hand drifted from her side to her breast, and he tweaked her nipple so that it was standing at attention. “God, Emma you feel so good on my cock.”

She was breathing heavily and pushing back against him. “Oh, Killian. Harder,  _ please _ .” Emma all but begged him.

He obliged her, and for a few moments the only noises in the small room were the sounds of their skin slapping together, their moans of pleasure, and the muted sounds of the music coming from the rest of the party. Suddenly, Emma’s back arched, and her walls tightened around him as she keened loudly. Killian was quick to climax after that, driving into her just a couple more times before emptying himself deep within her. He grunted as pleasure swept over him, and he slumped against her back.

Emma was resting heavily against the wall. Giggling, she leaned back against him. He smiled tiredly and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, even as he softened inside her. He kissed her cheek tenderly. “Well, love, that was fun.”

This time her laugh was full and rich. “It most certainly was. We should probably get back to the party before someone notices we’re-”

Suddenly, the door to the closet opened. Killian hurried to cover his girlfriend’s breasts with his hands, even as she stood against him to make sure his groin was covered. Taking a deep breath, he prepared to meet the eyes of whoever was standing there.

“Ruby!” Emma squeaked out her friend’s name. She sounded panicked, and though he wasn’t aware of it, he brushed a light kiss to her hair.

“Hi, guys. I was coming to get my coat before getting some air, so…”

Killian sighed. “Uh, Ruby, would you mind if we…?”

Her brows skyrocketed even as her lips twisted into an impish smile. “Oh, right. I’ll be just outside.” As she stepped back and closed the door, they heard her mutter, “Not like it isn’t something I’ve seen before from either of them...guess Mulan might be mad if I stared though.”

Emma made a small sound of protest as he withdrew from her and pulled his hands away from her. She lowered the skirts of her dress and adjusted her bodice so that it covered her breasts while Killian tucked himself back inside his trousers and fastened them up again. Emma winced slightly at the feeling of the stickiness between her thighs. “You okay, babe?”

“Aye, love, though a bit taken aback. I didn’t much fancy getting caught. Are  _ you _ okay?”

She approached him with a smile and straightened his hair (it was undoubtedly mussed from their activities). “Yeah, probably. Ruby seemed smug and not angry. Let me talk to her?”

“Gladly, Emma.” Placing one last quick kiss on her brow, he embraced her before opening the door and heading out. He emerged from the small room and nodded sheepishly at Ruby before all but running away. 

Ruby didn’t have a chance to tease him, so she turned her attention to Emma. “Hey, sunshine. Looks like you were having a good time.”

“Are you mad?”

“At the fact you’re obviously dating the guy I dated for a few months two years ago or that you just banged at the party before Mulan and I could manage it?”

Emma looked at her friend with relief, shoulders losing some of their tension. “I’ll take that as a no.”

“Definitely not. I kind of figured out something was going on between you guys forever ago.” Ruby smirked at her disheveled friend. “I just have one question, Emma. Would you say you’ve been ‘Jonesing’ for dick?”

“Oh my god, Ruby. Please go away and let me die of my embarrassment.” Emma covered her face and groaned.

“Not happening, sweetie. I have been wondering about something.”

Emma looked at her friend warily. “Oh, and what’s that?”

“How long did you think you’d be able to hide this?”

“Uh, longer than we did? I mean, we’re obviously not good at this.”

“Emma, you’ve clearly had something happening since he got back. And I’m pretty sure something before.”

“That’s... a long story.”

Ruby’s eyes softened, and she wrapped her arms around her friend tightly. “And I hope you’ll tell me sometime, but no pressure.”

Emma squeezed her back. “Yeah. Not tonight, but soon, okay?”

“Of course. Okay, Emma, I adore you, but you definitely smell like sex. Go clean up.”

“Ugh, Ruby!”

“Well, you do. Just sayin’. Oh, and before you go?”

Emma gave an aggrieved sigh. “Yeah?”

“Can I make jokes about you guys literally coming out of the closet?” Her snorts of laughter earned her a light shove from the blonde. 

“Oh my god, you are such a child, Rubes. And if you wouldn’t mind, could you not tell everyone? I mean, Mulan is fine, but we’re still keeping it quiet. Especially from David and Mary Margaret.” 

Ruby nodded and then sighed. “Our entire friend group is around thirty, right?” Emma gave a slight nod in response. “Then how come  we’re all so dramatic sometimes? You’d think that would fade.”

“But why be less dramatic when we’ve been entertaining anyone who’d pay attention for  over four years?”

“Huh, I guess it has been that long since you moved back,” she mused. 

“Time flies when you’re having fun, apparently. But let me get cleaned up and find my boyfriend?”

“Go get ‘em, tiger.” 

\---

David Nolan held his wife’s hand as they walked back to their car. “Crowded party, huh?”

She nodded. “It was! Killian was so sweaty when he said goodbye to us. And I hardly saw him all evening!”

“Me neither. Or Emma! She disappeared after we got drinks, basically.”

“Oh, David you know how it is. “She probably just wanted to dance with her friends and not be burdened by us old married folks.”

He smiled at her. “You probably right, Mary Margaret. I guess I just wish we saw more of those two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter after this, and then the epilogue! I won't be abandoning this universe, but I want to get started on another project.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight and a confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but my personal life has been insane. I have time now, though.
> 
> And this is it! After this, there's only an epilogue left. I don't say it enough, but I'm so grateful for all of you who have been reading, liking, leaving kudos and reviewing. You all are the best.

_ November 26, 2011 _

Killian sighed at his computer screen. Skyping with Liam and Tink was generally a source of joy, but today...he was conflicted. Tink was smiling at him sympathetically and encouragingly, but his brother’s face was fixed in a scowl. 

Tink nudged Liam’s shoulder as she spoke to Killian. “Well, it’s good that you got to spend Thanksgiving with Emma and her family.”

Liam glowered. “Where she still didn’t tell them that you’re together.”

“She just needs time, brother. I’m not in a particular rush either.”

“But your entire town knows. She has to be hiding the relationship from them very purposefully for them not to know.”

“Oh, Liam, stop. If they’re anywhere near as oblivious as you were when we started dating, it’s no wonder they haven’t noticed.” Tink turned back to face computer’s webcam. “Killian, I think she’s good for you. You’ve seemed so much more settled since you went back to Maine.”

“I am. I love Em…being around Emma.”

Liam snorted. “You’re ready to tell this woman you love her, after she’s all but cut you out of her life for a year. Then she refuses to tell her brother about your relationship? Honestly, Killian, I think she’s making a fool of you. She seemed relatively  uninterested until you were promoted and got a hefty raise. You make a pretty good catch for an orphan girl.”

Killian heard the sound of keys loudly clattering to the floor. He turned around to see Emma running away, back out the door she’d quietly entered. He had no idea how much she’d heard, but it was clearly enough to wound her and send her fleeing. “Fuck!” He slammed the laptop shut and moved to follow his girlfriend.

He saw her about half a block ahead, but she was able to move much more quickly given that she was wearing shoes appropriate for the snow and he was wearing his slippers. “Emma, wait! Please! My brother is an arse.” He continued to run toward her, and gave a sigh of relief when she stopped at the corner. 

Emma turned around, hands on her hips, chest heaving. Her cheeks and eyes were red with anger and hurt. She glared at him. “What, Killian? Have more to add?”

He reached toward her, sighing when she flinched away from him. “No, Emma, I don’t. And Liam was completely out of line.”

“He couldn’t have just come up with that out of nowhere.”

“Love, you missed the part where Tink spoke favorably of you. My brother is a curmudgeon. I’m so sorry.”

“Did you tell him those things? About my past? Do you really think I’m that...shallow and greedy?” She wrapped her arms around herself, the tears streaming down her face at this point. 

Killian’s heart broke in his chest as he cursed his brother. “God, no! Emma, in no world do I think- I could never believe that of the woman I love. You’re everything to me.”

“Then how did he know about me being a foster child? And why would he have said that unless you complained about me?”

“I know it may come as a shock, Emma, but I  _ have _ talked about you in the four years we’ve known each other. Liam and Tink know that you were in foster care, they know about Dave, and they even know about Ingrid and Ruth. You see, I can’t seem to stop talking about you.”

She eyed him warily but relaxed her shoulders. “I...it’s just been a long time since anyone has used my past against me that way. And you didn’t say you didn’t complain.”

He sighed again. “Aye, lass, I did. Please remember that I was very hurt and confused when I stayed with Liam and Tink. This was right after we…”

“But did you really think I only started talking to you again and then was interested just because you got a promotion?”

“No! My love, you are not that kind of woman. You’re one of the most independent people I know, and you do such good work. You’ve accomplished so much. I love- I love how you always persevere and work to attain your goals. Emma, if you don’t know that you’re the best thing to ever happen to me, you’re daft.”

Emma snorted. “Calling me daft is a great way to show how you care.”

“That’s because you’re not an idiot, darling. So I hope you do realize that it’s the other thing, the one where you mean the world to me.” He reached out to grasp one of her hands. 

She squeezed his hand and then gasped. “Killian your hands are like ice! And you’re blue around the lips. I didn’t even realize you weren’t wearing a jacket or anything. Let’s get you back inside before you freeze to death.”

Linking her arm in his, she guided him back to his house. She drew him back to the living room and pushed him onto the couch gently. “Wrap yourself up in the blanket. Do you want me to start some tea?”

“If you wish. But then will you come sit with me?”

“Sure.” Emma puttered around the kitchen for a few minutes, finally emerging with two mugs of tea. She set down their drinks, and then went to retrieve the keys from where she’d abandoned them earlier. “Oh, and here’s your spare key. I still had it from sneaking in yesterday morning….I kinda dropped it on the way in.”

“About that -- Emma, I am so sorry. That my brother was an arse, that-” 

She took his hand even as she interrupted him. “Killian, it’s fine. Well, not fine that he said that, but I kind of get it. Liam was being protective. The same way David is for me.”

“Yes, but I still regret that you heard that. You really are the most brilliant woman I know.”

“And I know you would never try to hurt me, and that you’re looking out for my heart.”

“Always, love.” He squeezed her hand, spreading the blanket over her legs, even as he scooted closer to his girlfriend. “In the spirit of ‘always’, I actually wanted to give you that spare key. To keep permanently.”

Emma took in the almost bashful look on his face, the red tips of his ears, the earnest look in his bluer-than-blue eyes. “Are you sure?”

“More than sure. Emma, I want you in my life...indefinitely.” He pressed his forehead against hers.

The brilliance of her smile almost blinded him. She kissed him lightly and placed her palm on his cheek. “I want that too.”

“I would also like for you to meet Tink officially at least. I can understand if you don’t want to talk to my brother.”

“Killian, I don’t want to be the cause of a rift between you and your brother.” 

“Love...you’re my family too. I know you appreciate the value of the family you choose.”

“I do, but my point remains.”

Killian sighed. “I imagine he’ll get over it, especially after one of Tink’s stern lectures.”

She picked at the hem of her sweater. “Then do you think we could have a do-over tomorrow? With fewer stupid insults? And then maybe an intentional snowy excursion?”

“Swan, do you want to build a snowman?”

She flashed a grin at him. “Anyone who doesn’t is heartless and unappreciative of a good snow.”

He kissed her nose, then pulled away at the sound from his phone that indicated he had a text. “Aye, we shall. Especially since it seems Liam feels he owes you an apology.”

\---

Sunday morning dawned cold and blustery. That was definitely the excuse Killian and Emma gave for staying in bed until almost eleven, when hunger finally drove them out of bed. Killian pulled on a pair of sweatpants, while Emma wrapped herself in the sheet from the bed. After a lazy meal and getting more suitably dressed, they curled up next to each other on the couch while they called Liam and Tink on Skype. 

Tink answered. “Hello, Killian. Emma! It’s so wonderful to finally put a face to all the stories. I’ve been wanting to meet you for a while now. Killian has been crazy about you for ages.”

“Hush, Tink. Stop filling her ears with nonsense.” He jokingly covered her ears until she swatted his hands away, smiling and rolling her eyes.

“Hey, Tink. It  _ is _ nice to meet you. I hope you have some good stories about this guy that you can tell me.”

The man in question groaned. “I knew introducing the two of you would be a horrible mistake.”

Emma and Tink smirked evilly at each other. “This is going to be excellent. I have so many embarrassing stories about young Killian. He was-”

“On that note, I’m going to go clean something while you all bond. I don’t know if I can handle the humiliation of you all talking about me as I sit here.” He pressed a kiss to Emma’s forehead and prepared to walk away.

She reached for his hand as he stood up. “Come back in like five minutes?”

“Of course, love.”

He went back to the bedroom to make the bed and put away their clothing. He’d cleared out a drawer for her on one of his days off, and he smiled as he put her clothes from the previous day inside it. Introducing Tink to Emma had been a good choice, and he was glad his brother’s wife was so welcoming. He wanted to be there when Liam and Emma talked, but for now he was content to sit back here. The mild indignity of whatever stories Emma was hearing were worth her comfort.

A few minutes later, he made his way back out to the living room, where he found a laughing Emma. 

“Oh my god, that’s amazing. I can’t wait to tease him about it- oh, hey,  _ Killy _ .”

He groaned as he sat down next to her again. “Tink, you were sworn to secrecy about that. No one was supposed to know.”

“I just thought she should have some of the best stories. I told her my favorites.”

“That’s it. I’ve made a horrible mistake.” He sighed theatrically. “Oy, put Liam on. We should embarrass him instead.” 

Emma linked their fingers, and he squeezed her hand gently as his brother walked into view. Tink stood, patting her husband’s shoulder as she walked away for a bit. 

Liam cleared his throat. “Little brother, hello. Emma -- I’m so sorry for my abominable behavior. The things I said were terrible, and I deeply regret any pain I may have caused you.”

Emma’s voice wavered a little before evening out. “I-I forgive you. I know what it is to be protective of your sibling or anyone you care about. You should have seen me around Mary Margaret when she and my brother first started dating.”

“Thank you. You’re very kind, and I hope we can put it behind us. I hope we’ll meet in person soon. If you can convince Killian to come back here for Christmas, we’d love to have you stay as well.”

Killian finally broke into the conversation. “Well,  _ older _ brother, you’re a bit late on that front this year. We’ve made plans to spend the holiday in Minnesota with Emma’s mothers.” 

She turned and smiled brilliantly at him, emerald eyes sparkling with happiness. “Yep. David will find out about us by then, for sure. I plan on telling him soon anyway. But maybe next year we could do Christmas in London with you guys?” 

Liam nodded. “Absolutely. As I said, you’re welcome here any time. I know Tink would love to see you and take you to see everything while telling every embarrassing story about Killian that she knows. I may have a few myself.” He winked at Emma, and Killian could only groan again.

\---

Tink returned, and the four continued to chat for a while longer before bidding each other farewell. As they’d planned the previous day, Emma and Killian bundled up for their outdoor snowman building extravaganza. Killian quickly set to work on building the snowman. Emma set off in search of additional ornamentation for their snowy creation.

Killian was adding the torso when he felt something wet and cold hit the back of his head. He turned around to glare at Emma, where she was standing some ten feet away, laughing and holding a few more snow balls. He growled and prepared to charge her. She shrieked and started to run. She still managed to hit him a couple more times before he tackled her into a small snow bank near the corner of the yard. “I’ve caught you now, you devious wench.”

“So you have, Captain. Whatever can I do to win my freedom? Will you accept snow angels and an unmoving target for snow balls?” She batted her eyelashes at him.

“Normally, I prefer to do other more enjoyable activities with a woman on her back, love. But in this case…” He grinned and shoved the snow he’d managed to grab hold of down her jacket. He hurried to stand and sprint away before she could retaliate. 

“Killian Jones, I will end you!”

“Not if you can’t catch me first!”

Emma’s prior experience as a bail bondsperson stood her in good stead, and it didn’t take long for her to reach him. Grabbing his scarf, she pulled him close to her. She kissed him demandingly, and any thoughts of snowy vengeance faded from his mind as he wrapped his arms around her and returned her kiss. 

She broke away after a long moment. “Mmm. We should probably stop before we scandalize your neighbors.”

“Probably. Though it would be fun.”

“Yeah, but I feel like I should set a better example as sheriff.”

“I can see the headlines now. ‘Sheriff resigns amid kissing scandal’. It’ll be brilliant.”

She shook her head at his nonsense. “I love you.” Realizing what she’d said, her eyes widened. But she made no attempt to take back her words.

Killian stared at her for a second before embracing her even more tightly. “I love you, too, Emma. So much.”

She buried her face in his shoulder. “I’ve been wanting to tell you for a while now.” 

“Me too, love. Now I think we should probably tell your brother about us soon, since I want to tell everyone I know that the most amazing, beautiful woman in the world loves me.”

“Do you think he’ll take it okay?”

“I honestly don’t care, as long as we’re together.”

She smiled up at him. “Then there’s nothing to worry about.”


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Mary Margaret finally learn about Killian and Emma's relationship, and Christmas happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! I've had so much fun writing this story. I'm so grateful for every kudos, comment, and bookmark, and for all of you who have read this. 
> 
> The epilogue begins IMMEDIATELY after [Marshmallows vs. Cinnamon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5345546), the very first story in this series. It has the details of how David and Mary Margaret find out.

_ December 3, 2011 _

Dave wasn’t meeting his eyes. Mary Margaret was beaming at him and Emma, but Killian struggled to swallow his rum. It had only been minutes since they’d walked in on him and Emma kissing, but it felt like an age. He moved to stand and walk back to his chair until his girlfriend reached for his hand, halting his trek. 

Holding Killian’s hand, Emma looked at her brother and sister-in-law. “We’re together. As in dating. And we have been for a while.”

Mary Margaret was silent for a moment before a small smile stole across her face. “Well, that explains a lot.” Her eyes widened in horror. “Were you two together when I tried setting you up with August?!”

The exchanged a look, and Killian cleared his throat. “Aye, we were.”

“Not officially until my birthday, but pretty much since Killian got back…”

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, Emma and Killian.”

A sound startled Emma, Killian, and Mary Margaret. They turned to face David, who was glaring...and growling. Killian grew a bit frantic, sure his thoughts were all but written on his forehead.  _ Can humans really growl? Is Dave going to murder me right now? _

“So you all have been together for months without telling anyone? And after, what, not talking for months? I wasn’t aware you two were even particularly fond of each other.” David’s face was impassive, but there was a dangerous quality to his voice that had Emma had only heard a few times before -- after the Neal fiasco and when he found about Walsh cheating.

“David, Killian and I have known each other for four years. And we’ve been friends for two of those. We had a falling out before he left, but we started to fix it the second he got back. I hope it doesn’t bother you that we’re together, but I-I choose Killian.”

“And Dave -- I love your sister. More than my own life, mate.”

David’s jaw clenched. “Then how is it I was unaware of almost all of this? Did it slip your mind and you just didn’t think about telling your brother, Emma? And Killian, your best friend?”

Mary Margaret gently laid her hand on her husband’s arm. “Honey…”

He patted her hand before stepping away. “You know what? I just can’t do this right now. Emma, I’ll see you next week. And Killian...I’ll be in touch,” he said rather menacingly. 

Both Emma and Killian looked helplessly at him as he walked down the hall toward the master bedroom. Mary Margaret sighed. “He’ll get over it. He’s just upset right now.”

“Does it really bother him so much that Killian and I are together?” Emma’s voice was small.

“Oh, Emma! No,I think he just wishes he hadn’t been so out of the loop.”

“Have we really been so subtle that he couldn’t tell?”

Killian ran a hand through his hair. “I’ve been told we’ve done a horrible job at hiding it. By multiple people.”

“Yes, but those people aren’t Emma’s brother. I love him, but he can be so oblivious. Emma, do you remember how long it took him to realize that I was interested in him and to ask me out? I basically had to hit him over the head with my feelings. ”

Emma snorted. “Good point.”

Mary Margaret softened. “It’ll be fine. I only started to wonder recently. And I wish you’d told us, but...I get it.”

Emma hugged her. “Thank you. For being so understanding and everything else.”

“It’s what sisters do.” She squeezed Emma tightly. “And, Killian, I’ll give you the warning I know David would if he hadn’t gotten so huffy. You hurt Emma, you will suffer.” 

“I would never willingly hurt her.”

Mary Margaret released Emma. “I know.” To Killian’s surprise, she came over and hugged him next. “It’s okay. If Emma hurts you, we’ll be upset at her too.”

“Hey!” Emma’s outraged voice was tempered by her small smile and her linking hands with Killian as he stepped out of Mary Margaret’s embrace.

“I’m sorry my husband is so upset. We’ll talk to both of you soon, okay? This evening may have been cut short, but David will adjust soon,” Mary Margaret promised quietly.

Emma and Killian took their leave soon after, her arm linked through his and head resting on his shoulder as they strolled back to his house.

“So, we’re out in the open now.” 

“Aye, that we are,” he said, pressing a kiss to her temple. 

She snorted. “That went both better and worse than I thought.”

He sighed. “Yes. I’m glad your sister-in-law was so receptive. Though I worry about whether Dave will forgive me.”

“Soon he’ll see how good we are together. Any regrets?”

“Emma, love, as long I’m with you, I can’t imagine regretting a thing.”

\---

It wasn’t until Christmas day that David broke his silence toward Killian. Over three weeks had gone by with a scant three messages from him in that entire time, two of them variants on the age-old brotherly warning: “If you hurt my sister, I will end you.” The third one, a response to Killian wishing him and Mary Margaret safe travels while they went to visit with her family, read simply, “Okay.”

Killian awoke that morning in Emma’s girlhood bed, his arms around her. The golden strands of her hair tickled his nose, and she snored placidly, her face on his chest. Memories of the previous night’s exertions made him smile and he was considering waking her in a rather amorous fashion when he heard his phone. He’d clearly received a text message of some kind. 

Emma stirred briefly. “Wuzzat?”

Killian kissed her forehead as he reached for the phone. “Don’t worry about it, love. Just a text.” 

“Mmmph.” She snuggled back into his side, burrowing further into the blankets.

He unlocked his phone, with some surprise saw that the message was from David. “Merry Christmas, loser,” was all it said, but Killian felt warmth spreading throughout his chest. He quickly responded in kind as Emma began to wake. He smiled when he saw Dave’s response -- a picture of him making a rude hand gesture. He was apparently forgiven.

Emma sat up and rubbed her eyes. “Merry Christmas. What’s going on?” She punctuated her question with a yawn. 

“It seems your brother is ready to speak to me again.” He grinned as he showed her the morning’s exchange. 

She hugged him and gave him a peck on the lips. “Good. Then I suppose I can finally tell you what they got us for Christmas?”

“Us?”

“Yes, us. As a couple.”

“I’m just surprised, since he only warmed up...today?”

“I think he’s just been delaying saying anything because he’s been embarrassed. But yeah, they apparently like us enough to get us a couple gift. Which kind of sucks, because individual gifts…” She was smiling broadly.

He laughed. “You are such an odd lass. But I do love you anyway. Or because of it, perhaps.”

“I love you too. So do you want to know what it is?”

“Of course. Dying of curiosity here.”

“Well, my silly love of a boyfriend, they’re sending us to a cabin in Vermont for the weekend of your birthday.” 

“Really? Emma, that’s amazing!” He hugged her tightly.

“It is. I took Friday and Monday off work, so we won’t have to rush or anything. You, me, and a quiet cabin in the woods. Just think of all the mischief we’ll be able to get up to.”

He raised an impish eyebrow at her and lowered his voice seductively, “Speaking of…”

“Oh no, mister. Not right now. It’s almost nine, and Ingrid and Ruth will be coming up soon.”

He pouted, but smiled when Emma kissed him before standing up. She donned his discarded sweater from the previous evening, and as soon as they were presentable, they made their way outside the room. The scent of cinnamon rolls wafted towards them, and Killian was ready to storm the kitchen. He stopped at the top of the stairs  when he realized that one of Emma’s mothers had placed a sprig of mistletoe there. 

“Hold on, love.” He pointed up at it.

Emma smiled. “Well, looks like we know what we have to do.”

Their lips met eagerly, both Killian and Emma grateful for how far they’d come over the last year. There was so much to look forward to -- so many more Christmases, sprigs of mistletoe, and family breakfasts -- in their future. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! I hope you all liked this conclusion. I may revisit this universe in the next holiday season or if there any prompts, but right now I'm looking forward to my next couple of projects. Tomorrow (or much later today, depending on your time zone), I'll be posting the first chapter of my CS Viking AU, On Distant Shores.


End file.
